Bleach : Historia alternativa
by Sacralo
Summary: Bien . La historia comienza a partir del capitulo 387 del manga.. desde ese punto todo lo que escribo es inventando y cualquier parecido con la realidad del manga .. pura coincidencia . A los que os gusta el manga , creo que os gustara .
1. Chapter 1

La batalla sin fin

Ichigo aparece justo detrás de Aizen y sin dudar un instante ataca con su espada .

Aizen esquiva el ataque y sonrie con suficiencia

Aizen - Por fin has llegado .¿Te ha ocasionado problemas alguno de mis..

Aizen deja la frase a medias porque se da cuenta que el mandoble de Ichigo le produjo una pequeña herida en la espalda .

Aizen mira a Ichigo con desconfianza .

Aizen - Parece que las esperanzas que han depositado en ti no estaban tan vacías como pensé .

Shinji - ¿ Donde esta Orihime , Ichigo ? ¿ No la has traido contigo ?

Ichigo -¿ Orihime ? La he dejado en Hueco Mundo

Shinji : ¿ ¡Hueco mundo! ? ¡ Hiyori esta herida ! ¡La necesitamos aquí !

- Hirako shinji - Unohana hace su aparición - No debes preocuparte yo atendere sus heridas .

Por un momento hay un cruce de miradas entre Unohana y Aizen .

Unohana vuelve a mirar a Shinji .

Unohana - Ahora tienes alguna cosa que necesita de toda tu atención , yo me encargaré de todo. Asi que por favor , no te preocupes.

Unohana deja el lugar y parece dirigirse hacia donde se encuentran Hiyori y Hachi .

Ichigo - Shinji , yo me ocupare de Aizen . Necesito que te asegures de que ese cabrón con cara de zorro no interfiera .

Por un instante parece que Shinji abre la boca con intención de discutirlo , pero vuelve a cerrarla. Entonces , mira a Ichigo con una expresión indescifrable y responde .

Shinji - Muy bien , si así es como lo quieres te lo dejo a ti . Suerte Ichigo .

Shinji se va a por Gin .

Aizen - ¿ Has dicho que te encargarías de mi ? . Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo .

Ichigo - Soy el único que no ha visto tu shikai , ¿ cierto ? . De modo que soy el único que puede vencerte .. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas .

Aizen - No podria estar mas de acuerdo .

Aizen se pone en posición defensiva .

Ichigo se lanza al ataque , hace shumpo y aparece frente a Aizen. Sus espadas chocan y la fuerza del impacto hace retroceder a Aizen .

Ichigo vuelve a usar shumpo para aparecer a la izquierda de Aizen y atacar una vez más , pero Aizen vuelve a parar el golpe . Sin demora Ichigo usa shumpo una tercera vez , en esta ocasión vuelve a surgir frente a Aizen y por tercera vez su mandoble se encuentra con la espada de Aizen.

Con sus espadas chocando , Ichigo presiona a Aizen y parece conseguir hacerlo retroceder , entonces Aizen cambia el gesto y es el, quien con un solo movimiento se saca a Ichigo de encima .

Aizen - Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte , eres tan interesante como predije .

Supongo que tendre que reconocer el buen ojo de Urahara Kisuke .

Lamentablemente para ti sigues sin estar a mi nivel .

Aizen - Saca tu máscara Ichigo-kun . Aquí frente a todos , te venceré estando en tu máximo nivel. Y borrare de un plumazo esas esperanzas puestas sobre ti .

Ichigo - Antes de que saque mi mascara , hay algo que quiero que me respondas .

Aizen - ¿ De que se trata Ichigo-kun ?

Ichigo - He sido advertido sobre tu shikai , sobre lo que debias hacer para hipnotizarme .

Pensé que sería un problema tener que luchar teniendo que estar atento a tus gestos para dejar de mirar tu espada en el momento oportuno , pero hasta ahora ni siquiera lo has intentado .

¿ Por que ? ¿Sigues sin considerarme lo suficientemente fuerte para tener que usar la habilidad de tu Shikai en mi contra ?

Aizen - Puedes verlo de esta manera . Eres la unica diversión que me queda . Como te dije , eres interesante . Quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar .

Ichigo - Ya veo

Ichigo se pone la mano en la cara .

* * *

Shinji llega hasta Ichimaru .

Gin sonríe

Ichimaru - Vaya , que recuerdos .

Eres muy amable viniendo a saludarme Hirako-san . Por cierto, tienes un shikai muy interesante. No pense que nadie lograra siquiera arañar a Aizen .

Shinji - Gracias por el halago .

Has crecido mucho , la ultima vez que te vi eras solo un niño , pero... aunque tu cuerpo haya cambiado . Tu cara sigue siendo la misma , la de un demonio .

La expresión de Ichimaru cambia.

Shinji - Ahora que eres un hombre no hay razón para contenerme .

Shinji se pone la mano sobre el rostro .

Gin - Parece que comienza la diversión .

Hirako ya con la mascara puesta ataca sin esperar un segundo .

Gin esquiva el golpe . Hirako sigue con una serie de ataques que llegan a Gin desde todos lados y angulos , pero Ichimaru parece esquivarlos todos sin demasiados inconvenientes .

Hirako se detiene .

Shinji - Creía que tenias ganas de luchar . ¿ Piensas mantenerte esquivando sin molestarte en contraatacar ?

Ichimaru - ¿ Quien sabe ?

Hirako aparece justo detrás de Gin .

Shinji - Lo siento , pero eres uno de los malos ..

Hirako dispara un cero casi a quemarropa .

* * *

Hueco Mundo .

Yammy lanza un puñetazo a Kenpachi .

Kenpachi lo intercepta con su espada , pero la fuerza del puñetazo acaba aplastándolo contra el suelo .

Yammy - Jajajaja , gusanos inmundos . ¿ Seguis pensando que podéis vencerme ? Debeis ser mas estúpidos de lo que parecéis .

Kenpachi se levanta herido pero con una sonrisa en el rostro .

Yammy se molesta por el gesto e intenta golpearlo con una serie de puñetazos pero Kenpachi los esquiva en un slalom y se dirige a por la pata de Yammy .

Este como si se tratara de un gorila se apoya en con sus dos puños en el suelo , levanta la pata que Kenpachi se disponía a atacar e intentar aplastar a Kenpachi , pisándolo .

Kenpachi queda bajo la pata de Yammy mientras el gigante ríe .

Byakuya usa su Bankai y ataca a Yammy que en el primer momento intentar detener el golpe , pero le es imposible debido al numero . Yammy queda totalmente envuelto por el bankai y se produce un estallido .

Cuando el polvo levantado por la explosión desaparece . Vemos a Yammy mirando su propio cuerpo .

Yammy - ¿ Esto es tu bankai ? Jajajaja , solo me has hecho algún arañazo .. ¡¡ sois totalmente ridículos !!

Byakuya tiene una expresión entre desconcertada y molesta mientras ve a Yammy reirse .

El gesto de Yammy cambia y se produce otra explosión esta vez justo debajo de su pata que hace que el gigante esté apunto de caerse .

La pata de Yammy comienza a elevarse , este con un gesto de fastidio intenta volver a pisar con fuerza pero su pata sigue levantandose .

Kenpachi ya casi de pie y presionando la pata de Yammy , saca su cabeza por un lado y mirando a este le dice.

Kenpachi - Parece que no eras tan malo como pense , has conseguido que tenga que quitarme el parche .

El brazo con el que esta presionando la pata de Yammy es el mismo que sostiene su espada, entonces lanza un mandoble y corta la pata de Yammy . (No se la amputa pero es un corte profundo) .

Yammy suelta un quejido .

Yammy - ¡ Hijo de P ! ..

Kenpachi sigue sonriendo . Yammy no lo soporta y se lanza de cabeza al ataque .

La espada y el puño chocan una y otra vez , cada vez que se encuentran , los puños de Yammy son heridos , pero este no tiene la menor intención de parar .

Una vez mas , lanza otro puñetazo , el cual Kenpachi detiene con su espada y pasa al ataque.

Usa toda su fuerza para presionar su espada contra el puño de Yammy . Su zanpaktou abre un surco en el puño y comienza cortarlo por la mitad .

Yammy suelta un gemido y con su brazo izquierdo lanza su puñetazo cruzado intentando dejar a Kenpachi sin escapatoria , pero este saca rápidamente su espada y salta esquivando el puñetazo y quedando justo encima del brazo del gigante .

Kenpachi comienza a correr hacia el cuello de Yammy como si subiera una cuesta.

Intentando quitarse de encima a Kenpachi , Yammy gira el cuello , abre la boca y lanza un cero. Kenpachi lo intercepta con su espada y se lo saca de encima..

Yammy - ¡ Gusano !

Kenpachi no deja de sonreír . Teniendo ahora el camino libre hacia el cuello de Yammy , ataca con todo su poder y hay una grán explosión de reiatsu .

Se vuelve a ver la escena y Kenpachi esta en el suelo , mirando primero a Yammy y luego a su espada con cara de fastidio .

Yammy tiene una herida en el cuello , pero nada que lo ponga en peligro .

Byakuya - Vaya .. ¿ tanta escena para esto ?

Kenpachi - ¡ Silencio idiota ! Este gigante ha hecho alguna cosa .

Byakuya - ¿ Alguna cosa ? Que excusa tan lamentable .

Mayuri - Que interesante . Eres un sujeto mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba .

Kenpachi lo mira con enfado .

Byakuya - ¿ Que quieres decir Kurotsuchi ?

Mayuri - No se exactamente como lo ha hecho . Pero en el momento en el que esa bestia iba a cortarle el cuello parte del reiatsu concentrado en el golpe desapareció .¿Os habeis fijado que sus heridas , incluso la del cuello están sanando rápidamente ? .

Se ve a Yammy y la herida del cuello ya está practicamente cicatrizada .

Mayuri - Parece que de alguna manera tomo parte del reiatsu concentrado en el golpe de Kenpachi . De forma que no solo logro que el golpe no fuera mortal sino que también ha logrado sanarse a si mismo .

Yammy - Jajajaja . Bueno ,¿ que os ha parecido ? .. Ya no hay motivo para esconderlo ..

De todas maneras la rata mutante ( la cara de Kurotsuchi se contrae en un gesto de ira ) no lo ha entendido del todo. No solo puedo usar esta habilidad para sanar mis heridas .

Yammy - ¡ Gonzui !

Yammy abre la boca y parece estar tomando una gran bocanada de aire .

Mayuri , Byakuya y Kenpachi quedan envueltos por un huracán , al segundo siguiente su gesto cambia y por un instante parecen asustarse , como si sus corazónes se hubiera saltado un latido.

La técnica sigue por unos segundos y finalmente se detiene .

Yammy se encuentra frente a ellos como si nada hubiera pasado pero con una gran sonrisa .

Mientras que Mayuri y Byakuya parecen recelosos , Kenpachi dice :

Kenpachi - ¿ Esto era todo ? ¿ Esa era tu grán técnica ?

Entonces se lanza a correr pero al primer paso resbala y cae .

Se vuelve a levantar pero parece costarle un poco .

Yammy - Jajaja ¿ todavía no te habías dado cuenta ? . Parece que eres el mas idiota de los tres . Mi técnica ha absorbido buena parte de vuestro reiatsu . Es hora de que termine con unos mierdas como vosotros pero antes debo daros las gracias . Hasta hoy nunca había sentido tanto poder como el que tengo justo ahora .

Yammy grita y parece liberar todo su poder .

Mayuri - Su reiatsu es monstruoso y no deja de aumentar... esto puede ser problemático .

El poder de Yammy levanta el polvo y la arena dificultando la visibilidad justo donde este se encuentra.

Los shinigamis intentan vislumbrar lo que ocurre pero su visibilidad es escasa .  
El panorama se aclara .

Ahora sus rostros muestran una sorpresa total .

Frente a ellos se encuentra Yammy con un cuerpo muy distinto a el que tenia unos segundos antes .


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Despiadados .

Despiadados

Yammy quien hasta hace unos segundos era una mole cubierta de músculos . Los enfrenta ahora con un cuerpo de proporciones humanas , aunque conserva aún algunos rasgos simiescos .

Parece que no solo los shinigamis están sorprendidos.. el mismo Yammy escrutina cada parte de su cuerpo de forma calculadora .

Yammy - Vaya , esto si que es una sorpresa Nunca había tenido tanto poder , pero tal cambio.. Además , este cuerpo.. tan pequeño..( Los mira con desprecio ) casi como los vuestros ..( Yammy es un poco mas alto que Kenpachi ) Entonces escupe en el suelo , como si la sola idea lo enfermara .

Yammy - Bueno , el cambio no sera permanente , veamos como funciona .

Mientras dice estas palabras da unos puñetazos y patadas al aire

Yammy - Mmm no esta mal , no esta mal . Supongo que no sabré lo bueno que es hasta que no lo use en una batalla real .

Yammy - Entonces , ¿ venís , o voy yo a por vosotros ?

Kenpachi sin dudar un instante se lanza al ataque .

Mayuri chasquea la lengua - ¿ No conoce este bárbaro lo que es un plan ?

Byakuya guarda silencio .

Yammy detiene el golpe de Kenpachi con su mano desnuda y con la otra le propina un puñetazo en la boca del estomago , haciéndolo volar varios metros .

Yammy mira sus propios puños y dice :

- Parece que no es tan malo como pensaba

Levanta la vista y mira a Byakuya sonriendo .

Este no se inmuta .

Sin mas , ataca a Byakuya de frente , pero es detenido por el bankai de este que lo cubre como un escudo..

Byakuya - No deberías ser tan arro.. no puede terminar la frase porque uno de los puños de Yammy ha pasado a través de su escudo y lo golpea mandándolo tambien a volar .

Byakuya ..con sangre en los labios, se intenta levantar . .

Byakuya - Imposible , ha pasado a través de las cientos de hojas de Senbon Zakura como si de papel se tratara .

Yammy usa sonido y aparece justo detrás de Byakuya quien se ve sorprendido . Cuando esta apunto de golpearlo se escucha algo parecido al grito de un Bebe , mira a un lado y es arrollado por el Bankai de Mayuri .

Mayuri - Realmente sois unos inútiles , finalmente seré yo quien tenga que encargarse de tomar el espécimen .

En ese instante el Bankai de Mayuri sale volando .

Yammy - Bonito juguete , gracias por traerlo pero ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo .

Yammy dispara un cero poderosisimo .

Al mismo tiempo que se ve el destrozo ocasionado por el cero , se escucha reír a Yammy en medio de la devastación .

Yammy - Jajaja , ¿ que os ha parecido eso , escorias ? .

Yammy deja de reirse .

Se ve a Nemu totalmente batida , le faltan tanto los brazos como piernas.. Nemu sale despedida... y justo bajo el lugar en el que estaba Nemu , sale Mayuri a quien le falta un brazo y tiene una pierna herida .

Mayuri - ¡ Estúpida ignorante ! .. ¡ Has llegado tarde !

Nemu que no puede moverse en absoluto , dice en un susurro .

Lo siento Mayuri-sama .

Yammy hace algún sonido que parece indicar tanto extrañeza como aburrimiento .

A su izquierda y de la nada aparece Byakuya quien intenta cortarle el cuello pero Yammy sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarlo detiene el golpe con su mano desnuda .

Yammy - ¿ Todavía sigues vivo ?

Lanza una patada al estomago de Byakuya haciendo que este caiga de rodillas .

Ahora levanta su mano , abriéndola como si quisiera dar un golpe de Karate y dice :

- Este es tu final , asqueroso gusano

El golpe mortal es detenido por Kenpachi .

Kenpachi - Lo siento , pero no puedo permitirlo.. no almenos hasta que luche con el .

Yammy - ¡ Sois realmente molestos ! . Intenta dar un puñetazo a Kenpachi , quien aun poniendo su espada e interceptando el golpe es empujado varios metros fácilmente .

Kenpachi - Parece que no queda mas remedio . Queria guardarme esto para un rival que mereciera la pena , pense que no era tu caso .. pero tengo que admitir que eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaba .

Toma su zanpaktou con ambas manos y ataca a Yammy quien detiene el golpe con su muñeca ,

Yammy - ¿ Otra vez ? ..

Kenpachi - Nada de otra , es la primera y sera la última.. Subete no seimei o kuikorose, "Sierra Infernal" ( Devora hasta la muerte toda vida , Sierra infernal )

Se escucha un ruido que pone los pelos de punta .

La zanpaktou de Kenpachi comienza a vibrar y a moverse como una sierra ..

Kenpachi presiona con todas sus fuerzas y corta a Yammy a través de la muñeca.. amputandole la mano.

Yammy - ¡ Ahhhggggg ! ¡ Hijo de perra ! ¿ ¡Que le has hecho a tu espada! ?

No teniendo nada que decir , Kenpachi vuelve atacar .

Yammy evita por poco el primer ataque pero el segundo golpe le hace un corte profundo en el hombro . Yammy huye de Kenpachi casi tambaleándose hacia atrás intentando evitar el siguiente ataque pero vuelve a ser cortado , esta vez en el muslo izquierdo . Enfurecido Yammy consigue responder con un puñetazo de la mano que le queda sana .

Esta vez es Kenpachi quien esta apunto de perder pie y caer .

Kenpachi parece bastante cansado . Yammy usa sonido y aparece a su espalda para darle una patada , pero Kenpachi consigue protegerse con una de sus manos .

Intenta cortar una vez mas a Yammy pero este consigue sujetarlo por la muñeca que sostiene su espada y se lo quita de encima empujándolo con todo su cuerpo .

Yammy con una sola mano y cubierto de sangre se ve bastante mal pero aun enfadado , sonrie

Yammy - Lo has hecho bien , pero ya no puedes mas , a diferencia de mi puedo recuperarme rápidamente.. ¿ o lo habías olvidado ?

Yammy parece intentar hacer de nuevo el Gonzui pero Kenpachi se lanza contra él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan .

Yammy lo sujeta una vez mas , esta vez es capaz de sostener ambas muñecas de Kenpachi ..

Yammy - Jajaja , bien.. entre mas cerca estes mas reiatsu absorberé .

Yammy - Gon..

Byakuya esta a su izquierda , rodeado por lo que parecen dos alas blancas .

Byakuya - Escena final , espada del emperador blanco .

Byakuya ataca justo a la vez que Yammy intenta utilizar el Gonzui , Kenpachi sacando fuerzas de flaqueza se revuelve siendo capaz de soltarse . Levanta su espada todavía vibrando como una sierra por encima de su cabeza y la baja con todas sus fuerzas .

Ambos ataques golpean a la vez y se produce una explosión inmensa .

Cuando el escenario se aclara , se ve el cuerpo de Yammy , sin duda muerto . En medio de un inmenso cráter .

Kenpachi - Parece que se ha terminado .

Kenpachi cae rendido , lo mismo ocurre con Byakuya y aparece Mayuri .. al final habéis conseguido hacer vuestro trabajo ..

Byakuya - ¿ Ya te has recuperado ?

Mayuri - Por supuesto , no comparéis vuestros cuerpos con el mio , el cual es alta tecnología .

Byakuya mientras mira hacia lo alto - Ahora solo nos queda esperar .


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : De vuelta a la falsa Karakura .

De vuelta a la falsa Karakura

Después de haber disparado un cero prácticamente a quemarropa a su contrincante , Hirako toma aire como si todo hubiera terminado ( Shinji ya no lleva su máscara ).

Desde la humareda producida por la explosión parece salir un rayo de luz , Hirako casi no tiene tiempo para reaccionar .

Sus reflejos le permiten evitar que el rayo le atreviese el corazón pero su hombro izquierdo es gravemente herido .

Ichimaru - Pense que habiendo pasado tantos años escondido , tus habilidades se habrían opacado , supongo que no debería haber minusvalorado a alguien que ha sido capitán .

Lo que parecia un rayo de luz era la zanpaktou de Ichimaru que ahora se ve perfectamente solidificada y poco a poco se contrae hasta volver a su tamaño habitual .

Hirako agarra su hombro izquierdo y se muerde el labio .

Hirako - No eres el único sorprendido , pareces tener una zanpaktou bastante peligrosa .

Ichimaru suelta una pequeña carcajada pero no dice nada mas .

Ambos contendientes vuelven a tomar posiciones de combate .

Hirako hace el gesto de ponerse la mascara una vez mas .

Gin frente a el , hace el mismo gesto mientras sonrie .

Hirako duda por un instante y vuelve a ponerse la mascara .

Gin también se ha puesto la suya .

Al igual que la de Tousen , le cubre toda la cabeza .. la mascara/casco tiene rasgos similares a los de un zorro .

La zona de la máscara que debería cubrir la parte baja de la cara . Nariz , mofletes , mentón y boca, sobresale ligeramente. Los agujeros para los ojos no son demasiado grandes y justo desde su parte baja salen unas lineas curvas que suben bordeandolos ... dándole una apariencia un poco cómica .

Ambos hacen shumpo al mismo tiempo .Sus espadas chocan repetidamente haciendo que salten chispas .

Hirako hace shumpo . Extrañamente , al mismo tiempo Gin hace shumpo y lo intercepta .. lo situación se repite una vez mas .

Hirako sonrie - ¿ Eras el primero de la clase verdad ?

Gin - El viento sopla desde el este ... no sería bueno que te dejara tomar esta posición , no quiero luchar teniendo que aguantar la respiración .

Sin hacer ningún gesto ni cambiar de posición , la zanpaktou de Gin sale lanzada hacia Hirako , quien hace shumpo y la esquiva intentando acercarse a Gin .

Este salta varios metros y ya en el aire su zanpaktou ha recuperado su tamaño ..desde lo alto lanza su zanpaktou varias veces. La zanpaktou recupera su tamaño instantáneamente después de fallar el objetivo . Con un simple movimiento de muñeca Gin la reconduce haciendo que apunte nuevamente a su objetivo y como un arpón se lanza a por el .

Los ataques son tan rápidos que aunque Hirako haya ganado el lugar que queria.. ( ahora esta a favor de viento ) no tiene tiempo suficiente para usar la habilidad de su zanpaktou .

Hirako hace shumpo y aparece justo encima de Gin , esta apunto de cortarle la cabeza pero un rayo de luz sale a toda velocidad desde la espalda de Gin y atraviesa el pecho de Hirako .

Hirako escupe sangre ... el centro de su pecho ha sido perforado por la zanpaktou de Ichimaru .

El propio Gin tiene una herida bastante grande justo a la altura de la clavícula izquierda .

Hirako parece estar apoyado en la espalda de Gin .

Ichimaru - Lo siento Hirako-san , parece que he ganado .

Gin hace que su zanpaktou vuelva a su tamaño normal y suavemente se quita a Hirako de encima . este comienza a caer..

Viéndolo caer , Gin lo despide con un gesto de su mano , como si se despidiera de un amigo.

Hirako con una sonrisa amarga - Lo siento Ichigo ,.

Cierra los ojos pero mientras cae , Love lo recoge ..- ¡ Shinji ! .. No te preocupes , te llevaré con Unohana .. aguanta , saldras de esta .

Shinji no responde .

Aunque sus palabras sean de animo Love se ve bastante conmocionado .. Mira hacia Gin con odio .. antes de salir disparado con Shinji al hombro hacia donde está Unohana .

* * *

Kensei y Wonderwice luchan .

Ambos lo hacen usando sus puños y piernas , Wonderwice que sigue sin usar su espada esta recibiendo una soberana paliza .Cada puñetazo de Kensei lo deja sin respuesta y Wonderwice es una y otra vez batido , pero no deja de levantarse y volver atacar .

Kensei tira de sus dos codos hacia atrás a la vez.. lo que tiene a su espalda parece inflarse por un momento y se escucha un sonido similar a el que hace una escopeta al ser cargada ...

Kensei lanza un puñetazo una vez mas.. El golpe es tan poderoso que crea una estela de aire huracanado , como si hubiera soltado un cañonazo de aire comprimido .

Wonderwice comienza a caer... Kensei intenta no perder la oportunidad y se lanza a por él .

Hace shumpo y aparece justo debajo de Wonderwice... suelta otro de sus puñetazos y golpea de lleno en el estomago al arrancar . Quien sale disparado , esta vez , hacia arriba.

Mientras sube a toda velocidad , Kensei hace shumpo y le gana la posición.. para golpearlo una vez mas , esta vez con un gancho .. sin perder la oportunidad vuelve hacer shumpo y se prepara para golpearlo nuevamente .. pero su puño es interceptado por la espada de Wonderwice .

El puño de Kensei y la espada del arrancar se enfrentan...

Kensei es el primero que intenta empujar y ganar la partida.. Wonderwice grita y de el parece salir tal reiatsu que sorprende a Kensei .

Kensei comienza a ceder , el arrancar vuelve a gritar y el puño fortificado de Kensei parece quebrarse.. Kensei se sorprende por un instante.. y con el otro puño golpea a Wonderwice quien sale despedido unos pocos metros .

Kensei toma ese espacio entre ambos para volver hacer los mismos gestos que hizo anteriormente.. supuestamente para recargar su arma..

Kensei - Eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado .

Wonderwice hace algunos sonidos... imposibles de descifrar .

Kensei se pone la mascara y ataca..Al mismo tiempo lo hace Wonderwaice . Los dos luchan a la par...

Wonderwice hace sonido y escapa de uno de los puñetazo de Kensei.. parece tener todo el flanco izquierdo de Kensei libre para herirlo ..pero Kensei permite que su brazo izquierdo siga el movimiento con toda su fuerza haciendo girar su cuerpo y permitiendo que sea su puño derecho el que detenga el ataque de Wonderwice . Sin detenerse , otra vez lanza su puño derecho , Wonderwice usa sonido para quedar justo debajo de Kensei y lanza una bala. Kensei es golpeado y sale despedido .

Kensei queda algo aturdido pero no pierde la concentración.. Wonderwice hace sonido y esta frente a el . Kensei lanza un puñetazo , Wonderwice lo evita agachándose y suelta un mandoble con su espada desde abajo hacia arriba .Kensei intenta evitarlo saltando pero su pierna derecha es herida.

Wonderwice no da tregua y usa un cero que golpea de lleno a Kensei . La onda expansiva de la explosión parece gigantesca . Cuando se aclara el panorama , Kensei esta de rodillas y sin mascara .

Tiene su mano derecha en el costado izquierdo , donde tiene una gran mancha de sangre .

Wonderwice ataca , Kensei quiere levantarse .. lo intenta pero parece no tener energías y vuelve a caer.. el gesto de Kensei es el de alguien que ha asumido la derrota .. Wonderwice lanza su mano izquierda con los dedos estirados hacia el cuello de Kensei mientras grita de forma eufórica .

Kensei abre los ojos sorprendido de no haber recibido el golpe , frente a el ve la cara de Wonderwice que lo mira como si no supiera lo que ha pasado..

Mira su brazo y vuelve a mirar a Kensei .

Kensei se da cuenta de que siente algo caliente en la parte derecha de su cara , mira hacia el brazo de Wonderwice.. pero el brazo ya no existe ..Kensei entiende que efectivamente tiene la cara cubierta por la sangre de Wonderwice .

Wonderwice que parece ser el ultimo en darse cuenta... Grita .

Primero en dolor.. y luego aun con mas fuerza , de rabia .

Se da la vuelta.. allí con el brazo de Wonderwice en su mano izquierda , esta Yamamoto ..

Kensei - Comandante..

Yamamoto - Antes un animal y ahora un chiquillo .. supongo que no se puede hacer nada .


	4. Chapter 4

¿ Hay lugar para la esperanza ?

Ichigo tiene su mano sobre la cara y mira directamente a Aizen .

En su mente una duda , en su corazon un temor .

¿ Volvería a darle problemas la máscara ?

Sabe que todo ha salido bien , siente mas poder del que sintió nunca.

Esta vez la máscara no se siente pesada en absoluto .

Aizen lo mira , preguntándose porqué el cambio en su mascara .

Ichigo ataca .. El choque es terrible.. la espada de Ichigo desborda reiatsu ..Aizen no es capaz de parar el golpe y el impulso de Ichigo lo arrastra. Finalmente, consigue detener a Ichigo y empujarlo .

Ichigo ni siquiera frena y mientras salía despedido hacia atras hace shumpo.

Su velocidad es impresionante.

Aparece junto al hombro izquierdo de Aizen y lanza un mandoble mortal.

Por un momento, Aizen se ve sorprendido por el shumpo pero sin perder nunca la postura y tras un movimiento elegante, detiene el ataque de Ichigo.

Ahora es Aizen quien toma la delantera.. parece que baile con su espada. Sus movimientos no son tan bruscos como los de Ichigo pero parecen de máximo provecho.

Ichigo no puede hacer otra cosa que defenderse.. aún cuando usa shumpo. Los movimientos de Aizen son tan fluidos que siempre evitan que Ichigo pueda tomar la iniciativa .

Aizen sonríe plenamente... su concentración es total.

¿ Qué ocurre, Ichigo-kun ? Es posible que tus poderes hayan crecido , pero la experiencia es un grado.. ¿ sabes cuántos años tengo ?

Ichigo hace un gesto de rabia y sigue luchando por llevar la iniciativa..presiona con todas sus fuerzas a Aizen , intentando ganar el espacio suficiente para ser otra vez él quien ataque pero Aizen no tiene la menor intención de permitirle ese espacio. Está siempre pegado a él . como si bailaran.

Cada intento de Ichigo es abortado por Aizen.. Ichigo solo puede mantenerse a la defensiva .

Cansado de la situación , Ichigo hace shumpo y aparece dos metros más atrás.

Al instante que aparece , Aizen cae sobre él , con un golpe tan feroz que hace a Ichigo perder la compostura .

Ichigo intenta reestablecer su balance pero Aizen no se lo permite y lanza otro mandoble con mucha fuerza. Ichigo es empujado varios metros pero esta vez Aizen no lo sigue.

Aizen - ¿ Que te ha parecido Ichigo-kun . sigues pensando que vas a vencerme ?

Ichigo - Maldito ..

Ichigo no se achanta y sigue tan determinado como antes .Hace un ataque rápido y frontal contra Aizen.. que esta vez ni siquiera tiene que aguantar el golpe. Con un movimiento circular de su espada hace que Ichigo salga despedido por la fuerza de su propio ataque .

Aizen se gira hacia Ichigo a la vez que se repeina el flequillo ..y aguarda en posición .

Ichigo ataca una vez mas.. Aizen no contrataca , simplemente se defiende.

Los golpes de Ichigo parecen rápidos y mortales.. casi no se ven.. pero todos y cada uno de ellos son detenidos por Aizen que parece leer perfectamente sus movimientos y adelantarse a ellos .

Pensamientos de Ichigo : ¿ Que esta ocurriendo? , detiene todos mis golpes .. parece que lea cada uno de mis movimientos.. aún con la máscara y todo este poder , soy totalmente inferior .

Ichigo sigue manteniendo el ritmo pero por sus gestos parece algo cansado.

Con un grito de rabia , el ataque de Ichigo sube un punto mas en intensidad . Sus golpes de por si, rápidos, ahora son imposibles de ver .

Está dando todo lo que tiene ..

Aizen sigue parando todos los golpes , pero ya no sonrie . Sus ojos estan fijos en Ichigo , su rostro es un témpano de hielo.

Pensamientos de Ichigo : - Estoy perdiendo energías .Estoy atacando con todo y no sirve de nada . No , no .. no puedo rendirme , tengo que continuar.

Ichigo parece haber visto una pequeña grieta en la defensa de Aizen y suelta un mandoble .

El movimiento toma a contrapie a AIzen quien tiene alguna dificultad para detenerlo pero finalmente lo consigue . Aun así , el golpe permite a Ichigo un poco mas de espacio y sin pensar usa su técnica .

¡ Getsuga Tenshou !

Aizen , está tan rápido que no tiene que defenderse.. hace shumpo y aparece a la izquierda de Ichigo, quien no da credito a lo ocurrido .

Son sus grandes reflejos los que casi sin ver la espada le permiten detener el golpe de Aizen.

Aizen vuelve a tener la iniciativa y lanza una serie de golpes , a los que Ichigo solo puede responder quitándoselos de encima.. El último golpe es demasiado rápido e Ichigo es herido en su antebrazo .

Shumpo de Aizen para colocarse justamente bajo Ichigo pero Ichigo demuestra que tambien a el se le da bien , ejecutandolo para colocarse a la espalda de Aizen .

Ataca y Aizen detiene con cierta facilidad el golpe.. Aizen lanza una serie de mandobles , cada uno de los cuales deja a Ichigo sin aliento .

Pensamientos de Ichigo : Sus golpes son tan fuertes que no siento los brazos .

El ataque de Aizen no cesa ..La máscara de Ichigo comienza a desintegrase .

Ichigo lo está pasando mal .

Pensamientos de Ichigo : Mierda , mierda.. no puedo hacer mas que defenderme..mis brazos ya no responden .

Ichigo parece un muñeco de trapo en manos de Aizen.. por momentos solo es capaz de detener los golpes cuando estan casi por llegarle. Ha perdido su posición y simplemente llega a colocar su espada entre el y la de Aizen..

Cada golpe lo mueve de un lado a otro como un saco de boxeo.

Ichigo ya no tiene máscara ..no parece que este del todo consciente .

Aizen está frente a el , fresco como si la pelea aun no hubiera comenzado.. y sonriendo amigablemente .

Aizen se acerca despacio ..

Pensamientos de Ichigo : No , no .. tengo que vencerle . Si fallo todos estaran terminados.. ¡ No !

Los ojos de Ichigo se iluminan por un instante..el movimiento de su brazo es tan rápido que no se puede ver mas que el reitasu que desprende su espada .

Aizen intenta defenderse.. pero es demasiado tarde.. un corte aparece desde el lado derecho de su cintura.. y recorre todo su torso hasta el hombro izquierdo .

Los ojos de Aizen muestran sorpresa.

Pensamientos de Ichigo : ¿ Que ha sido eso ? ¿ mi brazo se movió intintivamente ?

Pensamientos de Aizen : ¿ Que ha sido eso ?

Ichigo siente que es su última oportunidad y no tiene tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

El ataque continúa.. Aizen tiene bastantes problemas para detener los dos primeros golpes pero al tercero parece haber recuperado la compostura y lo hace con la misma facilidad que lo hacía anteriormente... Sin embargo..

Ichigo lanza un mandoble de arriba abajo que intenta hacer una diagonal desde el hombro izquierdo de Aizen hasta su flanco derecho . Esta vez , lo vemos desde el punto de vista de Aizen.. este sonrie ya que ve venir el golpe con toda claridad y se adelanta al mismo como tantas ocaciones antes.. pero en el último momento la dirección del golpe cambia y es totalmente vertical.

Intenta detenerlo pero no es lo suficienmente rápido .Este es mas profundo que el anterior.. el corte llega desde su hombro derecho hasta la parte derecha de su cintura.. donde ya habia sido herido .

Pensamientos de Ichigo : Otra vez . Eso no ha sido un movimiento reflejo .. ha sido la zanpaktou quien ha tirado de mi brazo y cambiado la direccion del golpe ..Zangetsu .. ¿Que está ocurriendo?

* * *

El ataque no cesa ...los golpes de Ichigo llegan desde todas partes.. Ichigo lanza un golpe plano a la altura de la cintura de Aizen quien hasta ese momento solo conseguia defenderse .

Aizen lee perfectamente el golpe y no tiene intención de dejar escapar la oportunidad. Hace shumpo y aparece en el punto ciego de Ichigo , justo en la posición que Zangetsu ocupaba al comenzar el ultimo golpe.

Ichigo lo siente y lucha por frenar la fuerza de su propio golpe para poder defenderse .. Es imposible.. el tiempo no es suficiente ..pero es su zanpaktou quien lo hace por el .

A mitad de camino y por si sola , Zangetsu gira desprendiendo un reiatsu totalmente negro y detiene el golpe de Aizen .

Aizen e Ichigo se miran a los ojos.. Los de Aizen calculadores.. los de Ichigo , por primera vez muestran temor . Ambos saben instintivamente lo piensa el otro .

El ataque de Ichigo es a todo o nada .. ahora Aizen no esta en absoluto cómodo.. es empujado por los poderosos ataques y tiene problemas para verlos venir.

Sus espadas chocan.. Ichigo gana la lucha y corta una vez mas a Aizen .. quien es empujado varios metros.

Ichigo no tiene máscara pero sus ojos son de color dorado .

Pensamientos de Aizen : Esos ojos . Su forma de luchar , sus movimientos, son completamente distintos...ya no puedo leerlos , ¿ debería ser yo ? o ¿ debería dejar que se destruyera a si mismo?

Aizen - Como pensé.. ahora entiendo porque tu y ese grupo de perdedores sois amigos . Te había sobrevalorado . Al igual que ellos , tu tampoco eres mas que un experimento fallido ..

Eres incapaz de controlar tu poder. Con el tiempo te destruirías tu mismo pero no puedo permitir que te vayas con la sensación de que podrías haberme vencido .

Mirando a Ichigo a los ojos Aizen coloca su mano sobre su rostro .


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 : ¿ Habran mas sorpresas ?

¿ Habrán más sorpresas ?

¡ Aaaahhhhggg !

Yamamoto - El tiempo acabaría contigo.. pero no puedo dejarte hacer lo que quieras hasta que llegue el momento .

Kensei pone cara de no entender la razón a tal declaracion .

Yamamoto - Muguruma Kensei , alejate tanto como puedas .

Kensei hace un gesto con su cabeza , antes de hacer shumpo y desaparecer .

Wonderwice se lanza a por Yamamoto .

- Ryūjin Jakka . Reduce toda creación a cenizas incandecentes .

Un mar de llamas envuelve a Yamamoto .

El primer ataque de Wonderwice es detenido . Lanza otros dos golpes con el mismo resultado.

Yamamoto suelta un espadazo que Wonderwice intercepta con su espada.

Sus espadas están entrelazadas .

Wonderwice mira a su alrededor y suelta un : Ohhhh ..

Parece maravillado por las llamas que envuelven todo a su alrededor.

Entonces mira a Yamamoto a la cara y parece darse cuenta de algo .

Sorprendiendo al mismo Yamamoto , Wonderwice se abalanza sobre el comandante intentando darle un mordisco .

Yamamoto evita el mordisco y baja su espada , haciendo a Wonderwice casi arrodillarse por la fuerza del movimiento .

Wonderwice levanta lo que le queda del brazo izquierdo e instantáneamente la parte que le falta , se regenera . Usa su brazo recuperado como una espada e intenta atravesar el vientre de Yamamoto .

Este detiene el golpe con una de sus manos , da una patada en el pecho a Wonderwice quien al tener sujeta su mano izquierda por Yamamoto.. es impulsado hacia atràs y de nuevo hacia adelantate.. como una puerta a la que golpean con fuerza .

En ese espacio de tiempo en el que la parte derecha de Wonderwice retrocede , la zanpakutou de Yamamoto queda libre.. instante que utiliza para cercenar una vez más el brazo izquierdo del arrancar.

Wonderwice pierde su balance y se tambalea hacia atrás , esta vez no grita . Mueve lo que le queda del brazo , que es hasta el codo.. haciendo que la herida sangrante quede cerca de su boca y comienza a lamerse su propia herida... mientras lo hace , observa a Yamamoto con indiferencia . En pocos segundos su brazo está de vuelta.. toma la espada con ambas manos y ataca .

Yamamoto lanza un mandoble en dirección a Wonderwice que arroja una oleada de fuego hacia este .

Wonderwice en absoluto intenta esquivarlo y pasa a través del fuego .

Yamamoto no se sorprende del movimiento de Wonderwice y justo cuando este pasa la oleada de llamas hace shumpo y aparece a su izquierda ... ejecuta el golpe con un movimiento de esgrima que intenta atravesar la parte izquierda del pecho de Wonderwice quién en el ultimo momento es capaz de colocar su espada en la trayectoria del ataque.

El choque de espadas hace que Wonderwice sea tirado hacia atrás pero utiliza la fuerza que lo empuja para girar e intenta cortar las piernas de Yamamoto .. El viejo detiene el golpe , los dos están frente a frente , mirandose a los ojos.

La parte superior de la vestimenta de Wonderwice ha sido incinerada , algunas partes de su piel se ven quemadas y en su hombro derecho aun tiene una pequeña llama que parece bailar sobre el .

Haber pasado a través del ataque de Yamamoto ha tenido sus consecuencias .

Wonderwice mira hacia su hombro derecho mientras su espada y la de Yamamoto están conectadas y suelta un - Ohhhhh ..

Su cuerpo es cubierto por una fina capa de reiatsu que lo hace brillar .. haciendo que las llamas desaparezcan instantaneamente ... a la vez que las llamas , también el reiatsu desaparece .

Wonderwice vuelve a mirar a Yamamoto como esperando una respuesta a lo que acaba de ocurrir , en ese momento su expresion cambia y sonrie como un idiota. Abre la boca y se prepara para lanzar un cero .

Yamamoto reacciona rápidamente y se quita de encima al arrancar .

Con las piernas separadas , levanta su zanpaktou con ambas manos , su posición es perfecta , sus ojos reflejan su voluntad .

El fuego que envuelve su espada es totalmente blanco .

Al mismo tiempo que Wonderwice dispara el cero , Yamamoto ejecuta su movimiento.

El fuego que sale de la espada del comandante es de color blanco . Esta vez no es una oleada de llamas ..ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder llamarlo fuego.. es como si de su zanpaktou hubiera salido un chorro a presion de burbujeante lava de color blanco .

Cuando el cero y la tecnica utilizada por Yamamoto chocan se produce una inmensa explosión .

Ahora vemos las cosas desde el punto de vista de Wonderwice .

La onda expansiva lo arroja hacia atrás.

Wonderwice como casi siempre parece sorprendido por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Usa su mano como una gorra.. intentando ver lo que ha ocurrido a través de la luz que la explosión ha provocado .

Se escucha un misterioso cantar .

Algo extraño esta ocurriendo... El fuego y la luz arrojados por el choque de ambas técnicas en lugar de disiparse parece volver a concentrarse en el mismo punto en el que se originaron. De ese punto es de donde parece provenir el canto.

Wonderwice intenta ver lo que ocurre , allí en medio de la poderoza luz se perfila una imagen .

El extraordinario canto se escucha cada vez con mas fuerza .

Toda la luz se concentra en el mismo punto , haciendo que por un instante todo se oscurezca para luego como sangre bombeada por un corazon.. iluminarlo todo.. en el punto exacto en que todo esto acontecia se vislumbra un ave del tamaño de un cisne que brilla con la intensidad del sol.. el aire a su alrededor parece evaporarse ..( es que en el aire hay humedad xDD ) .

Sus tres colas y su imponente imagen son abrumadoras .

El ave dirige su ardiente mirada hacia Wonderwice... que no parece en absoluto preocupado .

Entonces , ( el ave ) gira sobre si misma a gran velocidad... ya no se ve su verdadera forma y solo se puede distinguir un brillante punto de luz que cada vez se hace mas pequeño hasta hacerce del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler.

Por primera vez el canto se detiene y da la sensacion el mismo tiempo se detiene con el .

Un instante mas tarde , ese punto de luz sale a toda velocidad hacia Wonderwice y pasa a través de este como si fuera una ilusion ...

El ataque ha sido tan rapido que el arrancar nisiquiera ha tenido tiempo de moverse... habiendo pasado el ave a traves de el... Wonderwice que ni siquiera ha pestañeado , comienza a caer hacia atrás y mientras cae con ojos soñadores abre la boca y suelta otro - Ooohhhhh.. como si ahora se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido .

En ese momento el cuerpo de Wonderwice se comienza a iluminar y se produce tal explosion que parece distorsionar el espacio .

El escenario vuelve a ganar visibilidad .Hecho mierda (no se puede describir de otra manera).. vemos el cuerpo de Wonderwice.

Kensei que esta junto a Mashiro , se ve impresionado .

Kensei - Este es el poder del comandante Yamamoto

Yamamoto mira el cuerpo de Wonderwice de forma impasible ... se gira y al mismo tiempo su zanpaktou vuelve a tomar su forma habitual .

Da unos pasos y entonces sus ojos se abren con fuerza.

Su expresión vuelve a ser temible.

Tiene algo de sangre en el cuello y en la parte izquierda de la cara.

Mueve su mano izquierda y la lleva a ese perfil de la cara , como si se palpara.

Finalmente vemos una imagen algo más global y observamos lo que ha ocurrido.

Donde debería estar la oreja izquierda de Yamamoto... no hay nada... esa es herida de la que habia salido el reguero de sangre que hay en su cara y su cuello .

Todo parece vibrar. Se siente un reiatsu poderosísimo .

Yamamoto se da la vuelta y en el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Wonderwice ... hay un ser con una apariencia dificil de describir .

Una especie de hubrido entre un humano y algun tipo de lagarto. Sus rasgos reptilianos son evidentes .

Abre la boca y de ella como un latigo sale una lengua enorme. En ella se puede ver por un instante la oreja de Yamamoto ... la lengua vuelve a su lugar y el ser comienza a masticar la carne con una sonrisa diabolica. Sus ojos muestran una inteligencia temible .

La zanpaktou de Yamamoto vuelve a ser liberada , con un rapido movimiento la hace girar no muy lejos del lugar en el cual ha sido herido y la sangre deja de brotar .

Wonderwice ( supongo que ya sabíais de quien se trataba ) se traga la oreja .

Un nuevo cambio comienza a producirse en el , toda su piel comienza a quebrarse. Su cuerpo que parecia algo encorvado toma una posicion mas erguida ... debajo de la piel de sus garras parece haber algo que se mueve .

Toda su piel termina por quebrarse mientras se escucha un ruido similar a el que hacen los cristiales al romperse y lo que vemos ahora son dos Yamamotos .

No sabemos cual es cual.. hasta que uno de ellos despues de una sonrisa burlona.. saca una enorme lengua , la cual mueve de forma juguetona en el aire y la vuelve a meter en su boca .

Se muestra a Kensei quien ha visto todo lo ocurrido... con un gesto aterrado .


	6. Chapter 6

El capitulo es bastante corto .. pero ha sido algo complicado.. cualquier capitulo en el que aparece Aizen es dificil , porque todos tenemos bastantes espectativas sobre el y todo lo que hace o dice debe llegar a los lectores .. A ver si os gusta .

Capitulo 6 : El sol ha caido .. es tiempo de que la luna tome el protagonismo .

El sol ha caido .. es tiempo de que la Luna tome el protagonismo

El cielo se ha ensombrecido.. La noche ha comenzado a caer .  
Vemos a través de los ojos de nuestro protagonista .

Aizen tiene la mano alzada sobre su cara ..hace un pequeño gesto sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Ichigo.. como si acariciara su cara de un lado a otro . El lugar es desbordado por un reiatsu tan poderoso que por un momento no permite ver a Aizen .

Todo parece vibrar.. Ichigo se cubre la cara con una de sus manos .

Ahí esta ..  
Su reiatsu emite una luz blanquecina , casi fantasmal .  
Su imagen.. nada tiene que ver con lo que Ichigo podría esperar .  
Si Ichigo tuviera que definirlo de alguna manera , sería esta .

Era como si la mismísima Luna hubiera decidido tomar la forma de un hombre .

Toda la piel que pueden ver los ojos de Ichigo..se ve con el mismo color y emite un brillo similar a el de la Luna , sobre su cara .. como tallada en su piel de marfil . Se dibuja una Luna en estado menguante a modo de máscara.. la máscara no cubre en absoluto toda su cabeza..solamente parte de su cara , el ancho es el justo para que cubra ambas cejas de Aizen.. dejando ambos perfiles de la cara al descubierto .

Sus ojos , plateados.. brillan de forma misteriosa .

Aizen lentamente levanta su espada hasta la altura de su pecho y con ella apunta a Ichigo.

Aizen desaparece y aparece delante de Kurosaki , su cabeza un peldaño por encima de la de Ichigo . Lanza un mandoble vertical , de arriba abajo .. Ichigo consigue colocar su espada en la trayectoria del golpe.. pero no hay defensa posible a un golpe tan poderoso.. Ichigo sale lanzado hacia abajo a toda velocidad.. Aún cayendo a tal velocidad .. Aizen aparece en medio de la caída libre de Ichigo.. quien se da cuenta.

Como puede , ya que el primer golpe había sido tán fuerte que caía boca arriba y en posición fetal.. se revuelve para almentos interponer su espada entre el y el golpe que Aizen está por ejecutar.. Ichigo consigue tomar la posición adecuada justo cuando va a cruzarse con Aizen , pero este desaparece y aparece justo encima del estomago ahora totalmente descubierto de Ichigo. Aizen le da tal patada con ambas piernas ( como si saltara sobre el ) que Ichigo desaparece. Conocemos donde ha caido por la destrucción que ocasiona su impacto contra el suelo .  
Vemos a Ichigo.. tumbado boca abajo en lo mas profundo del crater creado por su caida.. Ichigo tose y escupe sangre.. Intenta levantarse pero a mitad del movimiento hace un gesto reflejo y vomita sangre .. Todavía con una rodilla en el suelo , casi de forma instintiva levanta su espada..  
Hay dos imagenes..  
La primera : La espada de Ichigo y la de Aizen chocando.. En la imagen se ve a Aizen con la cabeza hacia abajo y las piernas hacia arriba.. como si de superman se tratara xDD .  
La segunda : Una gran explosión que hace que la tierra se abra como si un meteorito hubiera impactado en ella .

Allí , brillando como la Luna.. en medio de tal devastación se encuentra Aizen.. aun con la nube de polvo levantada por el impacto se le puede ver gracias a la plateada luz que irradia .  
La escena se aclara..  
Aizen se acerca lentamente al profundísimo agujero que hay en el suelo.. llega hasta el borde del mismo y mira hacia abajo.. Allí incrustado en la tierra se encuentra Ichigo .. No se mueve , no se queja , no escupe sangre...

¿ Está Ichigo consciente ?

Pensamientos de Ichigo : No puedo respirar.. no puedo moverme .. ¡ NO PUEDO MORIR !. ¡ Tengo que luchar ! . ¡ Tengo que vencer ! .. ¿ No soy yo el único que tiene alguna posibilidad ? ¿ No fue eso lo que dijo Unohana ? Si caigo , todos caerán ..¡ Todo será culpa mia ! ..por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.. otra vez..  
Ichigo se sorprende al escuchar las ultimas dos palabras... como si no hubiese tenido intención de decirlas.. Entonces ve en su memoria la imagen de su madre.  
- Otra vez ...

Los ojos de Ichigo se cierran ..  
Aizen lo ve desde arriba , ya no lleva su mascara . Su cara no muestra lo que pueda sentir o pensar .

En ese instante Aizen parece sentir algo que le hace levantar la cabeza y mirar a lo lejos . El lugar del cielo a el que apuntan sus ojos esta bañado en fuego.. es dificil distinguir algo ya que ríos de fuego corren a través del cielo , pero entre el fuego.. parece verse algun tipo de criatura alada .

Aizen - Lo ha conseguido .  
Aizen sonrie.. Esta vez no es un gesto cara a la galeria , por primera ves lo hace con verdadera emoción y a diferencia de las veces anteriores.. no hace que se vea mejor.. sino más monstruoso. Gira sobre sus talones.. da algunos pasos y desaparece .

Primer plano de Unohana..  
Esta en la azotea de algun edificio . De cuclillas , atendiendo a Hirako a el que se le ve aún una herida en el pecho pero no parece que su vida corra peligro.

Aunque las manos de Unohana estan sobre el pecho de Shinji , su mirada apunta hacia el lugar en el que hay un agujero enorme sobre la tierra .  
Unohana se ve triste y cierra sus ojos con pesar .  
Unohana se levanta..  
Love - ¿ Capitana , ya se encuentra bien , no corre peligro ?  
Unohana - Aunque la herida no ha sanado del todo , su vida ya no corre peligro . Justo ahora hay algo más urgente que debo hacer .  
Love se queda mudo.. mira hacia detrás.. y ve a Hachi . La herida de su brazo parece cerrada.. pero por supuesto sigue faltandole el brazo . El mismo Hachi parece sorprendido.. a su espalda vemos a Hiyori flotando dentro de una especie de burbuja totalmente cerrada y llena de algun liquido .  
Tanto Hiyoti como Hirako estan inconscientes .  
Unohana mira hacia el mismo lugar que miraba Aizen hace unos instantes.. hace shumpo y desaparece .

Love - ¿ Incluso la capitana Unohana va a luchar ?  
Hachi - En estos momentos.. no hay nada que guardar.. o vencemos.. o todo se terminó .


	7. Chapter 7

Infierno

Hueco Mundo .

Orihime ( parece cansada ) - Ya estas totalmente sanado Ishida .

Ishida - Muchas gracias Inoue , no se que haríamos sin ti .

Ishida sabe que Orihime esta algo triste e intenta animarla .

Orihime sonrie intentando responder a las palabras de Ishida , pero no parece creerlas .

Ishida se adelanta unos pasos y parece mirar a lo lejos .

- Entonces Inoue , me parece que es hora de irse de este lugar .

Orihime duda por un momento y contesta con un - Si - que suena bastante vacio .

Ishida se da cuenta del instante en el que Orihime duda.. y se hace el despistado .

De la nada parece salir esa especie de platillo con el que Ishida se mueve en Hueco Mundo y se sube en el .

- Sube Inou..

En ese instante alguien toma a Inoue desde atrás colocandole la mano en la boca ( solo se ve su mano y su pecho.. entre los cuales retiene la cabeza de Orihime ) .. al mismo tiempo otra figura ha aparecido a la espalda de Ishida y dandole un rápido golpe en la nuca lo deja inconsciente .

Orihime lucha y patalea revolviendose .

Su captor le dice - Debemos ir con Aizen-sama .

Orihime por un instante se detiene .

El otro , quien acababa de golpear a Ishida dice - Debemos movernos Oxal , no hay tiempo para explicaciones . Entonces usa sonido y desaparece .

Oxal - Entendido .

Orihime - ¡ Ishida ! . Almenos dejame curarlo .

Oxal - No tenemos tiempo , pero no debes preocuparte , su vida no corre peligro .

Dicho esto , se carga a Orihime al hombro y desaparece .

* Aclaración : esto que acabais de leer ocurre despues de la escena en la que Aizen dice - Lo ha conseguido . *

Lo que leereis ahora ocurría mientras Ichigo y Aizen luchaban .

* * *

Ambos Yamamotos están frente a frente .

Se reconoce cual es el real gracias a que le falta la oreja izquierda .

( Seguire llamando a Wonderwice por su nombre para no crear confusión )

El calor que emana el fuego de ambas zanpaktous hace que el aire que las rodea se eleve rápidamente creando pequeñas estelas de vapor y produciendo un sonido silbante .

Wonderwice abre sus piernas , baja su cuerpo y arranca a toda velocidad .. no usa sonido o shumpo pero su velocidad es tan alta que desaparece por un instante.

Saltan llamaradas en el choque de las zanpaktous. Ambas zanpaktous , crean ríos de fuego que recorren el cielo. ..estos chocan entre ellos.. una y otra vez ..como si el choque entre las espadas no fuera suficiente para calmar las ansias del espíritu que habita en ellas.

Yamamoto es arrastrado por la fuerza de una embestida que parece no tener fin . Intenta frenarse pero le es imposible debido a que la fuerza del ataque no baja de intensidad .

Aún siendo desplazado , Yamamoto es capaz de agacharse .. cambiando de esa manera la altura a la que estaba su espada .. las zanpaktous , que eran el punto en el que las dos fuerzas se apoyaban .. se desconectan. Al desaparecer de repente el punto contra el cual presionaba con todas sus fuerzas , Wonderwice sale despedido hacia arriba...Yamamoto queda bajo el , encorvado e intentando todavia frenarse.

Wonderwice no pierde la oportunidad y desde su ventajosa posición lanza un mandoble que crea una oleada de fuego . Este como si tuviera vida propia se dirige a Yamamoto .

Yamamoto recupera lo justo la compostura para lanzar un ataque con mas intención de interceptar el del oponente que de hacerle daño ... ambos ataques se enfrentan .

La fuerza de las llamas desencadenadas por la zanpaktou de Wonderwice superan por mucho a las del comandante y todas a una se vuelven contra este. Yamamoto parece perdido , queda envuelto en una burbuja de fuego . Pero un instante más tarde el fuego comienza a disiparse.

Se ve a Yamamoto moviendo su espada de forma curiosa , hace girar su zanpaktou en el sentido de las agujas del reloj , el fuego parece ser atraido y tragado por la zanpaktou dejando a Yamamoto fuera de peligro .

Wonderwice lo ojos muestran entendimiento y reconocimiento .

Usa sonido y aparece justo detras del viejo , La velocidad a la que se mueve Wonderwice es demasiado alta .. Yamamoto no puede parar el golpe..y decide dar un paso hacia adelante.. lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que el golpe sea mortal pero no para evitar ser herido .

Una profunda herida recorre la espalda de Yamamoto.. de hombro a hombro .La herida al instante hace costra .

Yamamoto esta jadeando y no puede evitar una mueca de dolor .

Por un momento cierra sus ojos . Toma su espada con ambas manos. La posición de combate que toma es diferente a las vistas anteriormente . .. su respiracion vuelve a ser pausada.

Abre a lo largo sus piernas ( su pierna derecha delante y la izquierda atrás ) baja su cuerpo y coloca su espada en posición horizontal , a la altura de su vientre.

Desde esa postura comienza su ataque..arranca con fuerza , quedando lo suficientemente cerca de Wonderwice para golpearlo y por debajo de su cintura .

Primero un mandoble circular de abajo - arriba .. Wonderwice consigue interceptarlo pero la fuerza del golpe lo levanta .. ( justo lo que Yamamoto buscaba ). Ahora Yamamoto tiene desde el pecho de Wonderwice hacia abajo el campo totalmente libre para golpearlo. Recoge su espada hacia atrás , la hoja de la espada apunta directamente al corazon de Wonderwice ..ejecuta el golpe , pero Wonderwice es tan rápido que en el último instante consigue colocar su espada en la trayectoria de este.. Yamamoto sonrie . Justo cuando parecía que las espadas chocarían , Yamamoto usa shumpo y aparece justo detrás de Wonderwice .

En este punto no parece haber nada que Wonderwice pueda hacer..solo le da tiempo de girar su cabeza y mirar a su rival de forma incredula .. Yamamoto intenta apuñarlo pero en el ultimo instante de la boca de Wonderwice sale disparada una lengua que sujeta la muñeca de Yamamoto .

La punta de la espada de Yamamoto esta tocando la espalda de Wonderwice y brota algo de sangre.. Yamamoto empuja con fuerza intentando completar el golpe , pero el agarre de Wonderwice es demasiado fuerte. Teniendo a Yamamoto sujeto con su lengua , Wonderwice dispara un cero por su boca .La gran explosión hace que se pierda la visibilidad .

Aclarado el panorama .

Wonderwice se ve fresco como una rosa . De su lengua cuelga parte de un brazo , con el que parece jugar columpiandolo de izquierda a derecha .

Yamamoto está bañado en su propia sangre . Un cero tan poderoso como el de Wonderwice a esa distancia podria haber acabado con el . Por lo que tuvo que cortase parte de su propio brazo para escapar .El corte ha sido justo por encima del codo.. la hemorragia parece haber sido detenida .

Aún jadeando y con una postura encorvada , sus ojos no muestran temor .

Wonderwice habla por primera vez desde que liberó .. y entendemos que no es solo su lengua lo que evita que la copia sea perfecta.

Su voz es seca y raspada..

- Ambos sabemos que soy mas fuerte que tu . Estas siendo totalmente superado .. pero todavia.. Wonderwice toma fuertemente aire por su nariz y prosigue - Sigo sin poder oler ningún miedo..

- Eso no me gusta .. no me basta con eliminarte .. quiero causarte pavor .

Entonces Wonderwice toma su espada y la lanza al cielo .. mientras sube esta comienza a chisporotear . Parece que esté lloviendo fuego ..

Yamamoto observa el espectaculo con los ojos abiertos de par en par .

Yamamoto - No es posible .

Wonderwice - Esa es la mirada que queria ver .

La espada ha llegado al punto mas alto ..gira quedando la hoja hacia abajo y comienza a caer..

La lluvia se ha convertido en tormenta .Ahora que la espada cae se ve claramente que buena parte de la misma ha desaparecido . Como una vela que se hubiera derretido ...

En su descenso la espada sigue menguando hasta que al llegar a los pies de Wonderwice solo queda la empuñadura . Finalmente esta también desaparece y como si un volcán explotara ..se produce una erupción que convierte el paisaje en el mismo infierno .

Sobre ese infierno , sonriendo esta Wonderwice .. quien pronuncia las palabras que Yamamoto esperaba y temía .

Wonderwice - Bankai

La explosión es enorme , Wonderwice ha sido tragado completamente por el mismísmo infierno .


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 : Se acerca un nuevo amanecer .

Se acerca un nuevo amanecer

Hueco Mundo

Ishida está tumbado en el suelo. Isane está atendiendolo y junto a ella se encuentra Hanatarou .

Byakuya , Kenpachi y Mayuri forman un triángulo alrededor de ellos y parecen discutir algo .

Nemu que ya esta totalmente recuperada ( lo suyo también es alta tecnologia xDD ) Yachiru y Nel están a pocos metros de ellos .

Nel mira hacia el trío intentando enterarse sobre lo que discuten pero Yachiru no deja de intentar jugar con ella , parece que Yachiru ha encontrado un nuevo juguete .

Despues de una fuerte discursión , sobre todo por parte de Mayuri . El trio principal ha llegado a algun tipo de acuerdo .

Mayuri se aparta unos metros , toma su zanpaktou y con ella se atraviesa el cuello .

Nell se sobresalta .

Mayuri revienta como agua .. ya en el suelo , el agua se mueve , luego se divide en tres . En cada uno de los tres charcos .. comienza a producirse la misma reacción . El agua comienza a burbujear y a ebullir cada vez con mas fuerza creando una cortina de agua. Una figura comienza a percibirse bajo ellas . Las cortinas de agua desaparecen y allí ante todos hay tres Mayuris .

* * *

El fuego se extingue . Allí ante un incrédulo Yamamoto se observa un imponente fenix .Su imagen es majestuosa.. Su tamaño , inmenso. Cinco veces mas alto que Yamamoto y casi diez metros desde su pico hasta donde alcanza su cola .

El ave no muestra el menor parecido con Wonderwice o Yamamoto . A través del fuego casi solidificado que parece componer el cuerpo del ave . Se puede ver en el centro , en su nucleo , una debil sombra .

El ave canta ....su canto es poderoso . El fuego que lo envuelve parece bailar en el cielo siguiendo el ritmo que este marca .

Yamamoto recobra la compostura.

Yamamoto - Ahora puedo ver hasta que punto llega tu habilidad . Eres aún más peligroso de lo que hubiese imaginado. Aunque me cueste la vida.. debo terminar contigo.

Pensamientos de Yamamoto : O almenos ganar el tiempo suficiente .

El fenix no parece tener intención de atacar. Mira a Yamamoto como retándole .

Yamamoto - ¡ Bankai !

La misma escena que vimos anteriormente con Wonderwice , se repite .

Al fenix en el que Yamamoto se ha transformado..le falta el ala izquierda.

Los cantares se superponen el uno al otro.. La lucha entre bestias acaba de comenzar .

( Usaré sus nombres )

Wonderwice mueve sus alas mientras estira su cuello hacia el cielo y canta de forma aguda .

Cada movimiento de las alas crea una tempestad de fuego.. dos simples aletazos son suficiente

para elevarse hacia el cielo como un cohete.

Por unos instantes sobrevuela a Yamamoto.. que por supuesto no puede volar con una sola ala .. ( Aunque no pueda volar , con sus patas es capaz de andar e impulsarse en el aire , como haria un shinigami ) Yamamoto usa sus dos enormes patas para moverse mientras sigue los movimientos de Wonderwice

Wonderwice baja en picado.. no justo en el punto en el que esta Yamamoto sino a unos tres metros de distancia..cuando está a la altura de Yamamoto abre ambas alas frenando así la caída y haciendo una media curva . Aún con sus alas plenamente extendidas se dirige hacia el flanco izquierdo de Yamamoto ( en la cual le falta el ala ) .

Yamamoto gira su enorme cuerpo con un solo movimiento de sus poderosas patas protegiendo de tal manera su flanco mas vulnerable . Entonces salta hacia Wonderwice intentando que sea su ala derecha la primera en impactar .

Wonderwice no cambia en absoluto su trayectoria . El ala derecha de Yamamoto y la izquierda de Wonderwice impactan la una contra la otra a toda velocidad . La colisión provoca una onda espansiva que hace que ambas aves sean arrastradas unos metros en direcciones opuestas .

Wonderwice mueve sus alas intentando elevarse y dejar atrás la fuerza que lo empuja mientras que Yamamoto usa sus patas.

Una vez mas Wonderwice sobrevuela a Yamamoto..

Wonderwice cree tener total control de la batalla. Con un flanco vulnerable y teniendo que limitarse a esperar sus ataques , ya que no puede volar. Es una cuestión de tiempo que acabe con su rival .

Yamamoto encoge sus patas haciendo ver que va a dar un gran salto hacia Wonderwice . Este cambia de dirección creyendo haber leido las intenciones de Yamamoto.. Yamamoto salta..

No , no es un salto..

La inmensa ave ha usado todo el impulso para dar una rapidísima voltereta sobre si misma e instanteamente desaparecer en un flash de luz.. Yamamoto aparece justo detrás de Wonderwice su ala derecha extendida y a la altura del cuello de su contrincante.

Wonderwice se ve totalmente sorprendido..en un intento de evitar el ataque mortal gira sobre si mismo y como consecuencia de ello ambas de su patas son cortadas por el ala derecha de Yamamoto.

Yamamoto no puede volar con un solo ala pero no quiere dejar pasar la que puede ser su unica oportunidad .

Extiende sus patas , atrapando de esa manera a la otra ave por el vientre y se lo lleva consigo mientras cae . Wonderwice que cae boca abajo , se revuelve e intentar atacar a Yamamoto con sus alas pero al estar sujero por el vientre le es imposible alcanzarlo .

Yamamoto usa su ala derecha mientras cae a toda velocidad para estabilizarse lo suficiente como para chocar de pie.. consiguiendo estrellar de tal modo a Wonderwice.

El impacto es fortísimo .

Yamamoto esta en pié ( aún con forma de fenix ) .

El mismo , parece haber quedado algo tocado por el impacto y se mueve de un lado a otro con ciertos problemas de estabilidad .

Wonderwice está en suelo . No se mueve ,sus alas totalmente extendidas y le faltan sus extremidades inferiores . .

Precavidamene Yamamoto se comienza acercar.

Wonderwice que no se movia en absoluto . De repente y sin previo aviso da varios aletazos muy rápidos . Al no tener patas ,al principio se mueve a ras de suelo.. rozando su pecho contra la tierra . Yamamoto intenta aprovechar los problemas de Wonderwice en el despegue y se abalanza sobre él intentando impedirle el vuelo .

Por un momento lo agarra.. pero el aleteo de Wonderwice ya tiene demasiada fuerza y Yamamoto acaba cayendo hacia un lado .

Wonderwice vuelve a elevarse , Yamamoto ( en el suelo ) vuelve a ponerse en pie .

En lugar de elevarse lo mas alto posible Wonderwise se mantiene casi a ras de suelo y comienza a hacer circulos alderedor de Yamamoto.. cada uno de sus giros crea una pared de fuego que parece inextinguible .Los giros son cada vez mas rápidos y poco a poco va tomando altura , de modo que Yamamoto se encuentra totalmente encerrado en un tubo de fuego..

Ya no se puede distinguir a Wonderwise.. su velocidad es demasiado grande.. cuando el tubo de fuego que conecta el suelo y el cielo llega a unos 100 metros..( a esa altura esta ahora haciendo circulos Wonderwise )

Wonderwise abre sus alas por un instante , así saliendo de esos patrones de giro en los que estaba. Se eleva por un instante y comienza un picado con el que entra en el tubo de fuego que el mismo habia creado .

Al final del mismo se encuentra Yamamoto , preparado para defenderse ya que nadie conoce esa tecnica mejor que el mismo .

Por ese mismo conocimiento , tampoco nadie mejor que el podría conocer lo crítica que era la situación.

Dado que esta en desventaja ya que no puede competir con la fuerza que ha ganado Wonderwice por su aleteo y la altura desde la que caé .. su unica posibilidad es que sea él , el primero que golpee .

Ve venir a Wonderwice desde muy arriba, da muy rápidamente varios pequeños saltos de un lado a otro buscando el hueco por el que pueda golpear antes que Wonderwice .

Baja su cuerpo , y colocando su ala derecha a la altura de su cuello salta en pos de Wonderwice .

El choque ilumina los cielos .. no hay shinigami en el area que por un momento no haya sentido un escalofrío ante la confrontación de tan grandes poderes .

En la tierra , un crater de un kilometro de diámetro.

El polvo y la tierra levantados por el impacto no nos permite conocer aún al ganador .


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 : Conseguido

Conseguido .

Wonderwice ( ahora con su verdadera forma) , está tirado en el suelo . Su estado es deplorable, su carne está quemada por todas partes y de ella emana un liquido de aspecto repúlsivo. Cierra los ojos y parece concentrarse en algo , su piel comienza a brillar y sus piernas se regeneran . Mira hacia su brazo derecho .. pero no hay ningun brazo a la vista . Cierra una vez mas los ojos e intenta lo mismo , pero su brazo no se regenera . No se molesta ni se sorprende . Jadeando se apoya en su brazo izquierdo y en sus piernas para levantarse .

A unos treinta metros de el , se encuentra Yamamoto .

Tiene un brazo y no ha soltado su zanpaktou. Es lo unico positivo que se puede decir de su aspecto.. ambas piernas y su brazo izquierdo son muñones .Su piel , totalmente quemada y ennegrecida no deja de echar humo .  
Wonderwice se acerca , Yamamoto gira su cabeza y lo mira . Sus ojos parecen vacíos .

- Parece que hemos terminado . Ha sido una grán lucha .Te seré sincero , no me quedan fuerzas ni para sostenerme en pie . Me has llevado a mi límite y te lo agradezco . Por desgracia para ti y suerte para mi tu estado es aún peor que el mio . Es tiempo de que terminemos con esto.

En ese instante Aizen aparece cerca de Wonderwice .

Una sola mirada , una sola pregunta , un único gesto

Aizen levanta su mano izquierda con la palma apuntando a Wonderwice.

Aizen - ¿ Donde ?

Wonderwice abre la boca y su lengua sale disparada hacia la mano de Aizen .  
Yamamoto espantado grita - ¡ No !  
Toma su zanpaktou con renovadas fuerzas . De su espalda salen dos alas de fuego .

La lengua de Wonderwice lame la palma de Aizen , en el mismo instante en el que el ataque de Yamamoto corta su lengua .  
¡ !  
- ¡ Mi lengua ! ¡ Me has cortado la lengua , hijo de perra !  
Yamamoto que se mantiene a unos centrimetros del suelo gracias al aleteo de sus alas mira a Aizen , con rostro totalmente desencajado .  
Aizen le devuelve la mirada con sorna y malícia .  
Lleva la parte mas baja de la palma de su mano hacia su boca , saca la punta de su lengua y baja la palma . Lamiendo de ese modo la palma de su mano de abajo a arriba .

Aizen sonrie de forma triunfante - Ahora lo se .

Los ojos de Yamamoto muestran auténtico terror .

Se dispone a atacar a Aizen con las últimas fuerzas que le restan .  
Pero ese Aizen desaparece como una ilusión .  
El verdadero Aizen se encuentra a su lado .  
Aizen blande su espada , Yamamoto se intenta defender pero no le es posible evitar el golpe .  
CLASH .  
El golpe ha sido detenido .  
Ante Aizen se encuentra Unohana .

Aizen - Lo siento , pero no es suficiente .

Justo trás Yamamoto , por el lado contrario del que procedía el ataque de Aizen . Se encuentra Gin . Que parece haber estado allí desde el principio .  
( La herida de su clavícula está practicamente sanada )  
La zanpaktou de Gin se encuentra justo debajo del brazo derecho de Yamamoto .  
Sin dudar un instante.. desde ese punto corta a través de la piel , la carne y los huesos de Yamamoto .  
Unohana - ¡ No ,Genryūsai !

* Mientras vemos como el arma lo corta de lado a lado . Yamamoto dice alguna cosa imposible de entender y justo en el momento en el que la espada de Gin ha cortado trés cuartas partes de su cuerpo y se encuentra donde deberia estar el corazón...el mismo Yamamoto toma su zanpaktou y se lo atraviesa por si mismo .

En el proceso hiere el brazo de Gin quién no se esperaba tal movimiento ( me gustaba la idea de que fuese herido como el hirió a Hirako ) Gin suelta un quejido y aparta el brazo lo más rápido que puede. Yamamoto arde en llamas , Gin con gesto de odio y aún teniendo el cuerpo de Yamamoto sin vida y ardiendo ante él . Cubre su brazo herido con una capa de reiatsu y vuelve a clavar su arma en el punto en el que la había sacado.. para acabar cortandolo por la mitad .El ya cadaver de Yamamoto, cae al suelo en dos partes , totalmente chamuscado .  
* Todo esto ocurría en menos de trés segundos .

Unohana - ¡ No ! .

Unohana hace shumpo y aparece trás el costado izquierdo de Ichimaru , quién habiendo esperado la reacción de Unohana hace shumpo y aparece a varios metros del lugar . Mira hacia el sitio que acaba de dejar esperando ver a Unohana pero no la encuentra . Unohana sigue estando trás él . De nuevo , justo a su costado izquierdo . Lanza un mandoble y aunque Gin intenta esquivarlo, no lo consigue del todo y recibe el corte en la parte superior de su hombro izquierdo.

Entre Gin y Unohana no hay mas de cinco metros .

Ichimaru con una media sonrisa en los labios .  
- Nadie esperaria menos de la respetada y admirada capitana Unohana .  
Unohana lo mira friamente y no responde .

En ese instante Gin hace un gesto de dolor . Mira su hombro , la herida producida por la zanpaktou de Unohana parece hacerce cada vez mas grande y profunda .  
Gin no duda un segundo . Toma su espada , la pone bajo su axila y usa la habilidad de su shikai para amputarse el brazo .

La herida del brazo que caé al suelo se extiende rápidamente y en pocos segundos no se observan mas que los huesos . Un instante después los huesos se han convertido en polvo y una suave brisa se lo lleva .

Ichimaru - Creo que equivoco su camino capitana Unohana . Esa zanpaktou suya parece aún mas capacitada para matar que para salvar vidas .

Unohana - Muchas de las sustancias que salvan vidas pueden ser utilizadas para quitarlas . Encontrar un veneno mortal y transformalo en una sustancia que salve una vida . Ese simple pensamiento , esa intención . Muestra lo valioso del ser humano . Pero eso es algo que tu no podrías entender .

La zanpaktou de Unohana comienza a iluminarse , desprende una debil y enfermante luz de color verde . En el aire comienzan a verse pompas del mismo color ..

Gin se coloca su mano sobre la cara .

Ichimaru se sorprende por un instante . Aizen que hasta hace un momento junto a Wonderwice observaba la batalla como un mero espectador . Ha aparecido al costado de Unohana . Unohana lo siente antes de ser capaz de verlo , con su ojo derecho no puede evitar mirar al Aizen que se encuentra a unos metros de ella , junto a Wonderwice el cual desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado alli . El de verdad , se encuentra a su derecha ejecutando un golpe que Unohana sabe , le separará la cabeza del resto del cuerpo .

El golpe mortal es detenido por Ukitake .

Unohana - Ukitake-san


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 : Más complicado de lo que parece .

Más complicado de lo que parece .

Aizen y Gin no creen lo que ven sus ojos , miran hacia donde está Wonderwice .

Este se ve aterrado y mira hacia Aizen intentando decirle algo .  
Aizen se da cuenta inmediatamente y extiende otra vez su mano .  
De la boca de Wonderwice sale disparada su lengua pero a medio camino de llegar hasta Aizen , cae sin fuerza .

Ahora Wonderwice tiene dos huecos en su pecho .  
Junto al agujero que tenía en medio de su pecho , justo a la derecha de este , ha aparecido otro del que emana una gran cantidad de sangre .

Sin una sola palabra . Wonderwice se derrumba .

Aizen - Ya veo . Esa es la verdadera habilidad de tu zanpaktou . Pero la has usado mal Ukitake. Podrías haberme causado verdaderos problemas si la hubieras usado más astútamente .

Ukitake sonríe como si no pasara nada - Trás tanto tiempo ya deberias conocerme Sousuke . La astucia nunca fue mi punto fuerte .

Ukitake mira de arriba abajo a Aizen , prestando atención a sus muchas heridas y se vuelve a ver a Unohana . Nunca dejas de sorprenderme sempai , que pena haberme perdido tal espectáculo .

Unohana - Esas heridas no las causé yo . No quiero llevarme un mérito que no me corresponde. El mérito es de Kurosaki-san . Por desgracia - mira a lo lejos - su situación es bastante mala . Su reiatsu es cada vez más debil .

La expresión de Ukitake cambia y se pone serio .

Unohana y Gin se miran mutuamente . Sin nada que decir ambos hacen shumpo y desaparecen .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen vs Ukitake

Ukitake hace varios shumpos instantaneamente . No parece dirigirse a ningún lugar en particular. Los shumpos se repiten una y otra vez, recorriendo un camino que no da la sensación de tener ni patrón ni intención alguna .

Pensamientos de Ukitake : Todavía no sabe con seguridad hasta donde llega la habilidad de mi shikai . Mientras tenga dudas no se atreverá atacarme con todo su poder y si me mantengo en movimiento no querrá arriesgarse a herirme de gravedad .

Pensamientos de Aizen : ¿ Hasta donde llega tu shikai Ukitake ? Wonderwice atravesó tu espalda y tu pecho . Caiste y el tiempo transcurrió , a estas alturas y sin atención deberías haber muerto pero apareces nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado y es Wonderwice quién toma tu herida . Si tu shikai es capaz de traspasar cualquier herida que te cause tu enemigo , a él mismo. ¿Por qué no ocurrió inmediatamente ? y ¿ por qué la herida de Wonderwice no está exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que estaba la tuya ?

Aizen mira a Ukitake moverse de un lado a otro sin hacer ningún gesto

Aizen - Simple pero problemático . Muy propio de ti .

Este Aizen desaparece . Ahora está unos metros por encima de Ukitake .  
Aizen - Bakudou numero 12 , Red inmovilizadora (inventado)

Una grán red/telaraña de aspecto mucoso cae hacia Ukitake .  
Ukitake la evita con un largo shumpo hacia su izquierda . Cuando acaba de aparecer , Aizen lo ataca nuevamente .  
Aizen - Bakudou numero 61, Prisión Luminosa de los Seis Barrotes (real)  
Ukitake lo vuelve a evitar con otro shumpo pero como si conociera donde iba aparecer , Aizen no le da tregua .

Pensamientos de Aizen : Tengo que comprobarlo .

Aizen - Hadou numero 54 , Llamas desertoras (real).  
Con un movimiento de su mano izquierda Aizen dispara lo que parece una bola de energia de color morado que se dirige al hombro izquierdo de Ukitake .  
Esta vez Ukitake no tiene mas remedio que defenderse .  
Ukitake - Hadou numero 19 - Relevo (inventado).  
La mano derecha de Ukitake agarra uno de los extremos de lo que parece una fina cuerda de luz. El Hadou de Aizen como atraido hacia esta ,cambia de direccion y golpea el extremo contrario al que Ukitake sostiene . La cuerda , que Ukitake suelta al ser golpeada , se desvanece . .

Aizen aparece a la espalda de Ukitake . Con su zanpaktou a la altura del muslo de Ukitake intenta un golpe suave , como si no quisiera hacer un corte demasiado profundo .

Ukitake baja su mano izquierda hasta su muslo .  
Ukitake - Bakudou numero 8 , Repulsa (real).  
La mano de Ukitake llega justo a tiempo y una fuerza repele el de por si debil ataque de Aizen.

Ukitake hace shumpo y se aparta de Aizen .

Ukitake - Tu habilidad a la hora de sentir reiatsu solo es comparable a la de Unohana-san. Debes haber trabajado muy du.. ¡ cohhgg cohhgg !.  
Aizen está justo a la derecha de Ukitake , con un suave movimiento de su zanpaktou acaricia el antebrazo de Ukitake causandole una leve herida . Hace shumpo y vuelve alejarse .

Aizen - Eres tú quien debería conocerse un poco más . Tu cuerpo no parece muy comodo en este tipo de situaciones .

Mientras ocurría esto .

Unohana y Gin estan frente a frente .  
Pensamientos de Unohana : Estamos lo suficientemente alejados de los de..

Algo llama su atención  
Unohana - ¿ Por que has venido Love-san ?.  
Love - Dejemelo a mi capitana Unohana .

Mientras dice esto libera su zanpaktou tomando esta la forma de un en un garrote .  
Love - Necesitamos a Ichigo . Usted es la única que puede ayudarle .  
Unohana parece dudar - No se hasta que punto puedo ayudarlo .

Flasback

Unohana avanza trás Ichigo . Un hilo de brillante color blanco parece conectarlos a ambos .  
Pensamientos de Unohana : ¿ Que está ocurriendo ? ¿Que es esta sensación tan desagradable?

Al principio pensé que me sería sencillo restablecer su reiatsu .

La fuerza espiritual de un shinigami y su fuerza vital están directamente relacionadas . Entre mayor es la fuerza espiritual de un shinigami más dificil es herirlo .. y por supuesto que una herida le ocasione la muerte .

Generalmente cuando un shinigami es herido su mayor problema es que comienza a perder grandes cantidades de reiatsu . Esto ocurre porque usando su propio reiatsu su cuerpo crea particulas espirituales que le permitan sanar la herida por el mismo . Si esta es pequeña , no hay problema . Pero si las heridas son graves y hay organos de por medio . El reiatsu por si mismo no es suficiente para sanarlo y se pierde en grandes cantidades , de modo que cuando se queda sin ninguna fuerza espiritual y la herida continua sin haber sanado , muere .  
Ahí es donde entramos nosotros , el 4 escuadron . Nosotros nos encargamos de rellenar el reiatsu perdido por el herido y de su correcta manipulación para que sane la herida y no se pierda inutilmente . Cuando la herida ha sido sanada y el paciente deja de perder reiatsu , el problema suele haberse terminado .

Entonces , ¿ que ocurre con el quien no tiene ninguna herida ? .

Comenzé inyectandole algo de mi reiatsu , de ese modo no solo debería haberlo ayudado a completar el suyo sino que al sentir un reiatsu ajeno . El suyo reaccionaria instintivamente intentando defenderse y se reestablecería más rápidamente , eso era lo que debía ocurrir .  
Pero las cosas han ido por otro camino . En un principio su reiatsu no se recuperaba en absoluto , no importaba cuanta de mi fuerza espiritual le diera , esta parecía desaparecer sin más . Por lo que he tenido que utilizar esta técnica que me permite darle una mayor cantidad de reiatsu en menos tiempo.

Hace unos minutos su reiatsu comenzó a recuperarse , hasta llegar al punto en que su traje vuelve a estar completo . Pero desde ese instante no soy yo quien le presta reiatsu. Es el mismo , quien está succionando mi fuerza espiritual en cada vez mayores cantidades y no parece tener intención de detenerse.  
Esta sensación ..

Unohana mira a Ichigo con cierta desconfianza .  
Unohana - Suficiente .  
¡ Ssshhhhhhh !

Ichigo se da la vuelta inmediatamente .  
Ichigo - Unohana-san . ¿ Algo ocurrio ?  
Unohana - No , todo esta bién .  
Ichigo sabe que lo que ha escuchado es el sonido de una espada cortando el aire .

Unohana continua : Tu reiatsu esta completamente recuperado .  
Ichigo - ¿ De verdad ? . Tienes razón . Mi traje ya esta en perfecto estado . Gracias Unohana-san.  
Ichigo se da la vuelta y vuelve avanzar a toda velocidad .  
Unohana va detrás suya sin quitarle el ojo de encima .

Pensamientos de Unohana : Se ha tragado 3/4 partes de mi fuerza espiritual y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su reiatsu se habia restablecido .

Parece que para acabar con un monstruo , necesitaremos de otro .

Fin del flashback

Unohana parece haberse decidido .  
Unohana - Muy bien Love . Entonces haré lo que pueda . Ten cuidado .  
Unohana hace shumpo y desaparece .


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 : Resplandor

Resplandor

Love e Ichimaru se enfrentan .

Sin una palabra Love se lanza en un ataque directo . Se va a por Ichimaru a toda velocidad , frena cuando esta a la distancia oportuna y mueve su garrote como si de un bate de beisbol se tratara . Ichimaru esquiva el primer envite . Love hace shumpo y aparece a su costado , vuelve a usar el mismo movimiento y Gin salta para esquivarlo . Desde el aire Gin usa su shikai y dispara su zanpaktou hacia Love quien en lugar de esquivarla coloca su garrote en la trayectoria del golpe . Ambas zanpaktous colisionan . Por unos instantes Love es empujado hacia atrás pero usa su fuerza bruta para frenar el shikai de Gin y con un movimiento de cintura lo aparta haciendo girar incluso a Ichimaru . Love aparece justo detrás de Gin y lo golpea en la espalda . La potencia del golpe hace que Ichimaru salga despedido hacia abajo . En medio de la caida Gin es capaz de reganar su balance .  
Ichimaru se ve cansado - Este juego está durando demasiado .  
Gin coloca la mano sobre su cara , Love lo imita . Cuando el reiatsu liberado por ambos al ponerse sus máscaras desaparece , Gin tiene su brazo de vuelta .  
Ambos intentan tomar posiciones de combate pero una fuerza espiritual como no han sentido nunca los hace detenerse a mitad del movimiento .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ukitake se ve realmente mal . Aunque no parecen graves , su cuerpo presenta varias heridas y se le ve agotado .

Aizen - Tu herida desapareció , pero mientras estabas herido perdiste buena parte de tu fuerza espiritual ( Se refiere a la herida ocasionada por Wonderwice ). En tu situación actual solo puedes ganar tiempo y esperar algun tipo de milagro .

Se que la habilidad de tu shikai no es algo que controles a elección propia. Si pudieras controlarlo la habrías usado justo trás ser herido . Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente y esas heridas que te hice no han sido traspasadas a mi cuerpo de modo que solo queda una posibilidad . Solamente una herida severa será traspasada a tu oponente y lo será , justo cuando esta vaya a ocasionarte la muerte .

Ukitake aun teniendo la respiración algo entrecortada , recupera la compostura y mira a Aizen .  
Aizen - No habrá milagro . Lo siento Ukitake , pero no puedo perder más tiempo .

Aizen coloca su mano sobre su cara y es envuelto por su propio reiatsu , que lo cubre por un instante .  
Aizen tiene su máscara puesta .

Ukitake - ¿ Pensabas que durante todo este tiempo había estado de manos cruzadas ? .

Ukitake toma una de sus espadas , la presiona contra su pecho y esta desaparece . De la nada Ukitake es cubierto por una ola ... es como si el lugar en el que se encuentra su cuerpo hubiese sido cubierto por parte del mar .

Aizen ataca , pero su golpe es repelido .Viendo la fuerza del escudo decide atacar con todas sus fuerzas . Los sucesivos ataques también son repelidos por el escudo .

Ukitake en el interior de su escudo y con los ojos cerrados , comienza a recitar lo que parece algun tipo de conjuro .

En cada lugar en el que Ukitake habia aparecido anteriormente mientras hacia shumpo aparecen una extrañas flores de color blanco . Son cientos de flores .Aizen esta absolutamente rodeado . Cada una de las flores comienza abrirse y de su mismo centro comienza a caer una unica gota de color azul .

Un reiatsu como no ha sentido nunca , hace que Ukitake pierda la concentración .

Lo primero que ve al abrir sus ojos , es la mirada totalmente sorprendida de un Aizen que esta en el aire a mitad de un salto hacia su izquierda . En ese instante un terrible resplandor dorado ciega a Ukitake .

Ukitake se pregunta como es posible que aun dentro de su escudo sea capaz de sentir tanto poder pero no hay tiempo para preguntas porque algo roza su escudo .. la fuerza es tan grande que el simple roze rompe un escudo que hasta hoy .. nadie habia conseguido romper .

Fuera de su escudo Ukitake entiende hasta que punto llega este nuevo poder que parece llenarlo todo .

El resplandor baja paulatinamente su intensidad haciendo que Ukitake pueda tomar plena conciencia de lo ocurrido .

A su derecha , a unos 25 metros de él . Se encuentra Aizen gravemente herido . Su brazo , su pierna y parte de su cintura han desaparecido . Basicamente le falta la parte derecha de su cuerpo .

Vemos las piernas de alguien situadas al borde de un profundo agujero . A sus pies un pequeño charco de sangre .

Una gota de sangre cae en este charco.  
La imagen se amplia y vemos de quien se trata .  
Unohana quien mira al agujero con ojos vacios , tiene una minuscula herida entre las cejas .  
Es de ahí de donde emana la sangre que hay en el suelo .  
Aún con la mirada baja , levanta su mano izquierda . La cual se encuentra gravemente quemada.

Su mirada vuelve a cobrar vida y con una expresión indescifrable levanta la vista y mira a lo lejos.

Luego cierra sus ojos y los conserva así por unos instantes , como si rezara .  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 : Ya están aquí

Ya están aquí

El resplandor desaparece por completo .  
Ukitake no cree lo que ven sus ojos .

Allí donde parecían concentrarse los ultimos vestigios de la poderoza luz se vislumbra una figura.

Aunque Ukitake conoce sin ninguna duda de quien se trata . Una parte de el se niega a creerlo . Tanto su aspecto como su reiatsu son demasiado diferentes .  
¿ Como podría provenir esta fuerza de él ?  
Ante Ukitake y Aizen , se encuentra Ichigo .

Varios cambios se han dado en su aspecto .

El pelo le llega hasta los hombros y tiene algunas zonas de color blanco .  
Sus ojos estan cubiertos por unas gafas parecidas a las de Zangetsu bajo las cuales centellean sus ojos dorados .  
Su zanpaktou , del mismo color que sus ojos ,brilla como el oro ..

Lo unico que no ha sufrido cambios , es su traje . De un negro tan profundo que parece oscurecer los primeros rayos de Sol .

Ichigo - Ukitake-san

Ukitake se sorprende por un instante . Viendolo tan cambiado le sorprende que su voz siga siendo la misma .

Ichigo - Yo me ocuparé . Por favor , si es posible alejate todo lo que puedas .

Ukitake quien normalmente es el más calmado , por un momento no atina a decir nada .  
Asiente mirando a Ichigo a los ojos , intentando mostrarle su confianza .

Se da la vuelta y desaparece .

Ichigo y Aizen se miran a los ojos .

El gesto de Aizen muestra dolor .

Sus heridas comienzan a burbujear.. su sangre parece hervir .Esta se torna de color plateado y como si fuera plata liquita derramada sobre un molde , comienza a tomar la forma de los miembros perdidos por Aizen . Hasta que finalmente se solidifica .

Ichigo sonríe - Sorprendente .

Aizen con cara desencajada - Pagaras por esto .

Ichigo toma posición de ataque mientras que Aizen toma una más defensiva .

Ichigo desaparece y vuelve aparecer instantaneamente frente a Aizen , quien se sorprende por la velocidad .  
Ichigo es demasiado rápido .

El espacio entre la espada de Ichigo y el cuello de Aizen es muy reducido y para ser capaz de colocar su espada en la trayectoria del golpe , Aizen acaba haciendose un corte superficial con su propia espada .

El ataque de Ichigo es tan poderoso que cuando ambas espadas colisionan Aizen sale disparado.

Pensamientos de Aizen : ¿ Que era eso ? . No ha sido shumpo ni tampoco sonido . ¿ Como puede haberse hecho tán rápido ? . Incluso con mi habilidad para sentir reiatsu , no me da tiempo de ejecutar los movimientos . ¿ De donde viene su poder ? .

Ichigo aparece en la trayectoria de Aizen . De nuevo , este solo tiene tiempo de colocar su zanpaktou para evitar un golpe mortal y vuelve a salir disparado.. La escena se repite una y otra vez . Cada golpe de Ichigo parece más poderoso que el anterior y aún así su shumpo/sonido es tan veloz que cada vez llega antes a cortar la trayectoria hacia la que Aizen es disparado .

Ichigo parece estar jugando al ping pong con Aizen.

Cuando el camino que Aizen recorre al ser golpeado no es mas de trés metros . Ichigo aparece , esta vez por encima de Aizen . Su espada que se dibuja frente al sol que acaba de ponerse , parece brillar todavía más que este .

Ichigo - ¡ Getsuga Tenshou !

Como si la luz que desprende el Sol de la mañana hubiera cobrado vida .

La energia que emana el golpe de Ichigo es tan densa que parece que de su espada haya surgido un embravecido río de oro líquido que se lleva todo por delante .

Por un momento la sombra de Aizen se dibuja en medio de esa catarata de poder , pero la luz gana aun mas intensidad y desaparece . La explosión creada por tal poder es tan grande que despierta a Shinji que se encuentra a muchos metros de ella .

Hirako mientras hace de su mano una vicera e intenta mirar al cielo - ¿Que esta ocurriendo? ¿Es que por si no fuera poco con Aizen , el Sol ha tomado la decision de estrellarse contra la Tierra ? .  
Espera ..esta fuerza .. es distinta.. pero.. Ichigo.. ??

Hirako mira a su alrededor y encuentra a Hachi quien con la mirada le confirma que sus sospechas son ciertas . Tras Hachi en una especie de burbuja está Hiyori .

Shinji mira por ultima vez hacia el cielo , vuelve su vista a Hiyori y se va hacia ella .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz producida por la explosión desaparece y vemos a Ichigo .  
Su expresión deja bien a las claras que no entiende del todo lo que sus ojos ven .

Ante Ichigo hay un personaje de unos dos metros . Su pelo es gris y sus ojos de un azul claro .  
En su cuello hay un agujero que lo identifica como lo que es .

Al primer vistazo parece que colgado de su hombro derecho tenga una banda de color oro que recorre su torso , su vientre y llega hasta su muslo izquierdo .  
Su gesto es impasible sus ojos miran con un odio desmesurado a Ichigo .

Entonces vomita.. de su boca en lugar de sangre parece salir un liquido dorado ..espera..en su vomito tambien se ve algo de color rojo.  
Entonces Ichigo entiende lo que ve.  
Lo que creia ser una banda dorada no es otra cosa que la herida producida por el Getsuga Tenshou . Esta es tán profunda que parte de la energia quedo dentro de este arrancar .  
Su cuerpo se dobla hacia atrás y sin dejar de mirar a Ichigo a los ojos comienza a caer .

Ichigo toma conciencia de que a su alrededor hay nuevas fuerzas .

Levanta su cabeza y bastante metros por encima de él , ve a Orihime que lo mira como hipnotizada . Rodeandola , hay tres sujetos . Uno de ellos , el cual Ichigo como adolescente que es , identifica instintivamente como una arrancar ,,, sujeta a Orihime . A la izquierda de Inoue se encuentra otro arrancar o así debe suponerlo Ichigo ya que su apariencia es totalmente humana y no puede ver su hueco .

Como por un iman , la mirada de Ichigo es atraida hacia el arrancar situado a la derecha de Orihime . Sin entender del todo como , Ichigo captó en su mirada algo que lo hacía similar al arrancar que acababa de herir . .

A ojos de Ichigo el arrancar desaparece .  
Ahora esta a su lado .  
La cara de Ichigo no muestra ninguna sorpresa ni preocupación .  
Se agacha , lo justo para que la espada de este pase por encima de su cabeza.  
A la vez que se agacha y teniendo el costado del arrancar a su completo alcance , lanza un nuevo golpe.. el arrancar intenta retroceder pero no puede evitar ser herido .

El propio Ichigo parece sorprendido por sus movimientos .

Pensamientos de Ichigo : Que extraño .. No tengo la sensación de moverme más rápido .No necesito usar el movimiento instantaneo y sin embargo.. se que puedo alcanzarlo cuando quiera.

El arrancar vuelve atacar a toda velocidad . Cuando está frente a Ichigo desaparece y aparece justo bajo el , en un ataque perfecto . Una ataque , que por otra parte , no sirve de nada .  
Ichigo da un simple paso atrás y ejecuta un golpe de arriba abajo con su espada. Ambas armas chocan , el arrancar pierde en poder y cae a toda velocidad hasta estrellarse contra el suelo .

Pensamientos de Ichigo : Mis movimientos no son más rápidos , simplemente mi cuerpo comienza a moverse antes .Hasta ahora , incluso si sabía que alguien estaba a mi costado obligaba a mi cuello a girar hasta comprobarlo con mis ojos y entonces tomar la decisión mas correcta respecto a lo que veia .

Las cosas han cambiado , se lo que esta ocurriendo a mi alrededor..no se si por un simple destello , por el silbido que hace el arma al cortar el aire o porque siento su fuerza espiritual . Pero sin ninguna duda se con toda seguridad por donde viene cada ataque y mi cuerpo se mueve comandado por esa certeza .

Sin embargo la mayor diferencia es que anteriormente cuando atacaba o me defendia en una situacion en la que podía ser herido , mi corazón por un instante estrujaba mi pecho . Esa sensación ha desaparecido , ya no siento miedo en absoluto .

Y aunque pueda parecer extraño .

Cuando fue consciente de que no sentía miedo , fue cuando más miedo sintió .


	13. Chapter 13

Me ha costado MUCHISIMO escribir este capítulo . En el hay muchas explicaciones , de modo que recomiendo leerlo despacio . Puede ser un capitulo un poco cansino pero las explicaciones eran necesarias .

Por cierto , a la hora de subir documentos . La pagina me ha puesto problemas porque no podia subir mas de 15 en modo historia o algo asi ... Si alguno puede explicarme lo que debo hacer y me lo deja en un review , se lo agradecería .

Y por último , lo mas importante . Queria dedicarle este capitulo que tanto me ha costado escribir a :

Mangetsu Miru-Chan

Por haberse tomado siempre la molestia de dejar un review . Muchas gracias .

Capitulo 13 : Decisiones .

Decisiones

Flasback

Otra vez..

Y desde la oscuridad , una voz surgió ...

- ICHIGO ... ICHIGO ..

Ichigo - Zang...

Ichigo no completa el nombre , porque aunque por un momento pensó que se trataba de Zangetsu.. en esa voz había un timbre macabro y quizás...¿ burla ? . Ichigo conocía demasiado bien ese tono .

Con preocupación y temiendo que sus miedos se hicieran realidad ...

Ichigo - ¿ Zangetsu ?

- ¿ Quieres vencer o quieres vivir ?

Ahora no tenía dudas... era una voz... pero eran dos... en la voz de Zangetsu podía escuchar a su mayor enemigo .

Ichigo - Zanget..

- ¡ TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA ! . ¿ QUIERES VENCER O QUIERES VIVIR ? ¡ ELIGUE ICHIGO !

Ichigo - Ya te respondí esa pregunta una vez . Vivir por vivir no tiene sentido , luchar por luchar no tiene sentido . ¡ QUIERO VENCER !

- Entonces ven conmigo...

De repende , Ichigo se siente caer bruscamente...

Abre los ojos y por un instante cree haberse quedado ciego ...  
El error solo dura un segundo .  
Lo que ven sus ojos es el cielo mas oscuro que alguien pueda imaginar.

Ichigo se sienta y gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda ... de donde parece provenir una debil luz dorada .

Allí , justo en el punto en el que se mezclan la luz y la oscuridad que gobierna gran parte de lugar . Se encuentra ... ¿ Zangetsu ? .

Ambas miradas conectan ... y aunque Ichigo no siente ninguna agresión algo en esa mirada hace que por un momento deje de respirar .

Ichigo traga saliva ...

Se levanta ...y da unos pasos hacia ÉL .

Ichigo - ¿ Zangetsu ? . ¿ Que te ha ocurrido ?

Zangetsu ha sufrido varios y drásticos cambios .

Ahora que lo tiene cerca , Ichigo puedes ver hasta que punto llegan los mismos .

El pelo de Zangetsu se había vuelto completamente blanco .  
Bajo sus gafas brillaban unos ojos ahora dorados.

Aún mas sorprendente era el cambio acontecido en la espada que sujetaba en su mano derecha . La espada parecía estar hecha de oro ... era de la zanpaktou de donde provenía la única luz .

Pero lo que dejo a Ichigo sin palabras . Fue ver que en el pecho de Zangetsu , en el lugar en el que su camisa dejaba ver su piel . Tenía un hueco .

Ichigo - Zanget...

Sus palabras una vez mas son cortadas por Zangetsu ..

Zangetsu - Dijiste que querías vencer . ¿ Es eso cierto ?

Ichigo lo mira con decisión .

Ichigo - Por supuesto .

Zangetsu - Debes tomar un decisión . una decisión importante .

Pero una decisión no es tomada con el corazón si no se saben las consecuencias de la misma .

Zangetsu - Las circunstancias no son las mas adecuadas , pero necesitas conocer ...  
Conocer las razones de estos cambios que se han dando en mi , en mi ... y en ti... Ichigo .

Zangetsu - Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo conozco .

Zangetsu levanta su cabeza y mira al oscurecido cielo , mientras busca las palabras mas apropiadas .

Ichigo no dice nada , no era momento de hablar ..

Zangetsu gira sobre sus talones . Da unos pasos que lo alejan de Ichigo y se vuelve .

Zangetsu - ¿ Lo recuerdas Ichigo ? ¿ Recuerdas cuando me buscabas ?

Ichigo lo recuerda ... y asiente con la cabeza .

Zangetsu - ¿ Recuerdas lo que se te dijo ?

Los recuerdas inundan la mente de Ichigo .

Ichigo vs Ogichi .

Ichigo - ¿ Donde está Zangetsu ?  
Ogichi sonrie .

Ichigo - Bastardo ... No entiendo lo que esta pasando .

Ogichi - Esa cosa que estas sujetando . ¿ No es ese el Zangetsu del que hablas ?  
Ogichi saca una espada

Ogichi - o... ¿es este el Zangetsu del que hablas ?  
Ogichi . Preguntas donde esta Zangetsu . Te lo diré .  
Ogichi - YO SOY ZANGETSU .

Ichigo vuelve a la realidad .

Zangetsu - Lo que te dijo era cierto .

Ichigo - No entiend...

Zangetsu - Yo siempre estuve dentro de ti , Ichigo . Cuando naciste , yo nací contigo .  
Siempre estuve en tu interior . Vivo , si . Pero dormido .  
Fueron los poderes de Rukia los que me despertaron y poco a poco con cada una de tus luchas , mientras mas usabas mi poder mas podia acercarme a ti ..  
Muchas veces intente comunicarme contigo , muchas veces alzé mi voz ... pero está no te alcanzaba .

Zangetsu - Entonces Ichigo ,sufriste la hollowficación . O mejor dicho , la sufrimos ambos .  
Los shinigamis y los hollows son seres totalmente opuestos . Un shinigam-Hollow es algo totalmente antinatural . Algo que no debería ser posible .

- Pero ese tiempo , tu no eras un shinigami .

Zangetsu que hasta ese instante había estado hablando mientras caminaba en circulos , como si hablara consigo mismo . Se detiene y mira a Ichigo .

Zangetsu - ¿Lo recuerdas ?

Byakuya había destruido tanto tu Hakusui como tu Saketsu . Lo que quiere decir , que ya no eras un shinigami si no un alma humana como cualquier otra . Por lo tanto , a diferencia de un shinigami . En ese momento tu tenías de de par en par las puertas abiertas para transformarte en Hollow .

Zangetsu - Tu transformación comenzo ,y mientras se daba... tu mundo interior se desmoronaba . Solo mientras esto ocurría , podias encontrar una vez mas tus poderes shinigamis .  
Lo conseguiste ... al menos en parte . Conectaste nuevamene conmigo en el ultimo instante . Evitando asi que tu transformación en Hollow se completara .  
¿ Entiendes el por qué ?

Ichigo niega con la cabeza .

Ya te lo dije... un hollow-shinigami o shinigami-hollow es algo antinatural . Al conectar conmigo y reganar tus poderes shinigamis , las fronteras qu eno permiten que un shinigami se transforme en hollow se reestablecieron . Fue por eso que tu transformación no se completo .  
Pero por suerte o por desgracia , una parte de mi . Una parte del nucleo de tu poder ya había sufrido la hollowficación .

Los pensamientos de Ichigo son un enbravecido mar de imagenes y sonidos .

Ogichi - Originalmente Zangetsu y yo eramos un solo ser .  
Ogichi - Ambos eramos el nucleo de tu poder .

Zangetsu continúa .

Al principio yo era mas fuerte . El era parte de mi .  
Y cuando tu tomabas mi poder , siendo el parte de mi ... también tomabas el suyo .

Pnsamientos de Ichigo :  
Ogichi - Entre más poder tomes de Zangetsu , antes me haré con tu alma .

Zangetsu continúa .

Zangetsu - Por supuesto esa parte de mi actuaba como lo que es . Un Hollow y a diferencia de mi que te prestaba mi poder gratuitamente . Cada vez que tomabas el suyo el tomaba un poco de tu alma .

Zangetsu - Se fortaleció de esa manera hasta que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para darte problemas .

Pensamientos de Ichigo

Ichigo recuerda el momento en el que fue poseido en la lucha contra Byakuya .

Zangetsu no ha terminado con sus explicaciones .

Zangetsu - Y llegó el momento en el que se hizo mas fuerte que yo .

Pensamientos de Ichigo .

Ichigo ante Yammy , sin poder moverse .

Ichigo en su primera lucha ante Grimmjow : El Getsuga Tenshou era una tecnica suya , solo puedo usarlo otras dos veces antes de que me domine .

Hiyori : Ya lo sé . No quieres usar tu Bankai porque cuando lo usas mientras peleas contra alguien fuerte como yo . Tu hollow te posee .

Ogichi : Mi poder creció , la soberanía había sido traspasada a mi y Zangetsu del que yo era parte , se convirtió en parte de mi .

Ichigo continua escuchando la voz de Zangetsu , como si estuviera en un trance .

Zangetsu - El gano la sobernía y tuviste que enfrentarte a el .  
Lo venciste Ichigo y nos salvaste a ambos . A tí y a mí .  
Si él te hubiera vencido , tu alma se hubiera hollowficado por completo .  
Y nuestras consciencias habrían desaparecido para siempre .  
O almenos eso era lo que yo creía .

Zangetsu - ¿ Te acuerdas del consejo que se te dió ?

Ichigo asiente y responde .

Ichigo - Si quieres controlar totalmente mi poder , no mueras hasta que yo vuelva aparecer .

Zangetsu - Pero...

Ichigo - Morí

Zangetsu - Exacto ,,, Fallaste Ichigo . Pense que nuestro final había llegado pero me equivoqué .

Ichigo - ¿ Como... ? Habia muerto . Entonces , ¿ como .... ?

Zangetsu - Tu voluntad .

Ichigo - ¿ Mi voluntad ?

Zangetsu - Tu voluntad de proteger .

Cuando en tu lucha interior venciste a tu parte Hollow , esta no tuvo mas remedio que rendir sus poderes ante ti .

Zangetsu - Un hollow no necesitas carne u organos ... Un Hollow gobierna en la muerte y en ese instante cuando estabas apunto de morir y tu última voluntad era la de proteger . La hollowficación se completó y el hollow que había rendido sus poderes ante ti . Siguio tu última voluntad .

Zangetsu - Antes te dije que habian cosas que ni siquiera yo entendía .

La hollowficación , se extendio por completo . Cuando eso ocurrio , mi consciencia debería haber desaparecido . Porque como te dije ya , un shinigami-hollow es algo antinatural...  
Mi parte Hollow había conseguido finalmente lo que quería desde un principio . Que la Hollowficacion se completara . Sin embargo , ocurrio algo impensable ... Los dos , volvimos a convertirnos en un solo ser .  
No se como esto ha sido posible . Ante el hecho de que una parte de mi sufriera la Hollowficacion , tenía la excusa de que en ese momento eras humano ... pero no tengo explicacion al hecho de que una zanpaktou despues de sufrir completamente la Hollowficación ... siga siendo una zanpaktou , siga teniendo poderes shinigamis .

Zangetsu - ¿ Entiendes lo que digo Ichigo ? Tu zanpaktou , el nucleo de tu poder shinigami es tambien un Hollow . Somos un verdadero híbrido .

Ichigo mira a Zangetsu sin saber que decir .

Para el , todo este tiempo las cosas habían sido muy simples . Aparecía un enemigo y luchaba contra el , si en su interior habia un enemigo , luchaba contra el , si raptaban a uno de sus amigos iba a rescatarlo ...

Zangetsu quien podia ver las confusion en su cara , actuó .

Zangetsu - ¿ Has olvidado por que estas aquí ?

Zangetsu - Estas aquí para tomar un decision .

Zangetsu - Ichigo , ya no estoy bajo tu mandato . No estoy bajo tu poder .

Sus palabras sonaron como una declaración de guerra y por un instante Ichigo pudo ver en sus ojos el ardor del retador .

Zangetsu - En estos momentos soy tanto o mas poderoso que tú , pero no tendría sentido intentar dominarte ... acabariamos luchando entre nosotros y haciendole el trabajo al enemigo .  
Por eso ... estoy dispuesto a prestarte mi poder por esta vez . Para esta batalla .

Cuando terminemos con esto , te permitire recuperarte . Y entonces , volveras aqui y nos batiremos .

El vencedor , se lo lleva todo .

Ichigo sorprendido y también triste - Entiendo Zangetsu .

Zangetsu - Hay otra cosa que debes saber Ichigo . Yo no he rendido mis poderes ante ti ... por lo tanto mientras tomes mi poder sin haberme vencido ... correras un ser....

Ichigo - ¡ No me importa ! No necesito saber cuales son los riesgos o los peligros .  
Esto es lo que debo hacer y lo haré .

Esta vez es Zangetsu quien se ha quedado sin palabras .

Tras unos breves instantes .

Zangetsu - Muy bien .

Zangetsu estira su brazo con la palma abierta hacia Ichigo .  
Ichigo hace lo mismo y mirandose a los ojos sellan su pacto con un apretón de manos .

Por un instane Ichigo se siente caer y abre los ojos . Esta en lo mas profundo de un agujero pero su nuevo poder , le hace sentir que esa en el cielo .

Fin del flasback .

Los oscuros pensamientos de Ichigo son cortados por un ligero picor en su pecho .

Mira su pecho y con terror se da cuenta de que tiene una herida... como si algo hubiera escarvado en el .

Ichigo - Ya veo cual era el peligro Zangetsu .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos se habian quitado sus máscaras .

Tanto Love como Ichimaru dejarón de luchar cuando Ichigo habia vuelto aparecer . Fascinados por la lucha entre Aizen e Ichigo , ambos habían perdido la concetración y eran meros espectadores de una batalla que por distintas razones no querían perderse .

La aparición de los nuevos arrancars había roto el encantamiento .  
Love se vuelve hacia Ichimaru .

Love - Todavía teniais cartas bajo la manga .  
Gin - No me mires asi , ¿ que esperabas ? Somos los malos .

Love en un rápido movimiento se vuelve a poner su máscara .

Gin sonríe - Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento . Creo que Hiroto tiene ganas de luchar y no seré yo quien le niegue nada .

Love se da la vuelta .

Ante él , hay un arrancar de no mas de 1,65 .

Su pelo era negro y sus ojos marrones .Tenía unas cejas espesas y la piel bronceada .

No aparenta tener mas de 16 años

- Hola . Mi nombre es Hiroto , encantado de conocerle .

Por un momento Love se queda mudo. La apariencia del arrancar era sumamente humana , hubiera podido pasar totalmente desapercibido entre una multitud de personas.

El arracar vestía un pantalon de chandal marron , una camisa blanca sin ningun adorno y calzaba unos zapatos deportivos .

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta , Hiroto continúa .. como si Love le hubiera exigido alguna explicación .

Hiroto - Bueno.. Oxal se ha ido a por el otro chico . Vi a Ichimaru-san herido y a ti a quien no conozco a su lado , de modo que pense que eras un enemigo .

Gira su cabeza y mira a Gin .

Hiroto - ¿ Lo es Ichimaru-san ?

Gin - Mmm yo diría que si .

Hiroto - Bien . Entonces a no ser que deje de atacar a Ichimaru-san , tendremos que luchar .

Gin se ríe , parece sentir cierta simpatía por Hiroto .

Ichimaru - ¿ Que dices Love ?.. Si estuviera en tu lugar tomaría la oportunidad como un regalo .

Love mira a Hiroto como si no mereciera la pena .

Love - Sal de aqui niño , no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo .

Hace el intento de girarse hacia Ichimaru.

Love lanza un sorprendido y doloroso quejido .

No se ha podido mover del sitio .

Mira su cuerpo por un instante y con la mirada recorre el espacio que lo separa de Hiroto. Buscando algo que parece no encontrar .

Love con mala cara - ¿ Que me has hecho ?

Hiroto se sonroja por un instante , se aclara la garganta y responde - Ya le dije , si quiere atacar a Ichimaru-san antes tendremos que luchar a muerte .

Las carcajadas de Gin rompen las escena .

Gin - Jajajaja . Bien dicho Hiroto .

Love no se ha movido un centímetro , sin embargo su rostro esta cubierto por gotas de sudor , su gesto es esforzado y su respiración entrecortada

El gesto de Love vuelve a relajarse aunque todavía lucha por recuperar el aliento .

Love que no soporta mas la risa de Ichimaru dice :

¡ Ichimaru , te mataré !

Los siguientes acontecimientos se desarrollan a gran velocidad .

Hiroto que esta frente a Love , tiene una espada en su mano izquierda .

El arma tiene una particularidad , su hoja... refleja lo que la rodea como si de un espejo se tratara .

Love tiene su garrote en su mano derecha y sigue sin poder moverse .

Hiroto se cambia su arma de mano .

Entonces , por un instante todo su cuerpo parece volverse translúcido .

Seguidamente corre hacia Love .  
Quien con cara de estar totalmente sorprendido , exactamente al mismo tiempo . Tambien se lanza a correr .

Las trayectorias de las carreras se cortan .

Hiroto levanta su brazo derecho , en el que lleva su espada dispuesto a ejecutar el golpe . Love levanta su mano izquierda... ¡ La mano en la que no tiene arma !

Ambos ejecutan exactamente el mismo movimiento .

La golpe de Hiroto , separa la cabeza de Love del resto de su cuerpo .

La cabeza y el cuerpo , cada uno por su lado . Comienzan a caer .

Todo ha sido tan rápido que nadie mas que los que conocen la habilidad de Hiroto saben lo que ha ocurrido .

Rose - ¡ Love ! ¡ Love !  
Su grito es desgarrador .

Rose que estaba en el suelo , hace shumpo y caza al vuelo el cuerpo de Love . Ya con el cuerpo de Love entre sus brazos vuelve hacer shumpo y toma su cabeza justo antes de que caiga al suelo .

El acto sin sentido de Rose , muestra su dolor y su desesperación .

Rose mira a Hiroto con todo el odio del mundo .

Gin parece decirle algo y Hiroto asiente .

Hiroto hace sonido y surge a espaldas de Rose .

En otras circuntancias Rose se habría sorprendido , porque nunca había presenciado a nadie moverse a tal velocidad . Pero su rabia era tan grande que no podia sentir o pensar en otra cosa que no fuese matar a Hiroto .

Rose no es lo suficientemente rápido para ver como al ponerse a su espalda . Hiroto por un momento se habia vuelto translúcido .

Rose libera su zanpaktou sin una sola palabra .

Entonces suelta un grito terrible .

Su intención era girar y atacar a Hiroto en un mismo movimiento .

Pero se ha quedado en el mismo sitio , con la misma posición .

Hitoro levanta su mano derecha haciendo que esta forme un angulo recto con el resto de su cuerpo . Su dedo indice esta extendido , apuntando a la nuca de Rose .

Rose que esta delante de Hiroto pero dandole la espalda . Hace el mismo movimiento , su brazo y su dedo indice... no tienen nada a lo que apuntar .

Un reiatsu de color verde baila alrededor del dedo indice de Hiroto .

Hiroto - Cero

A diferencia de otros ceros ... el de Hiroto parece totalmente concentrado... si la mayoria de ceros vistos anteriormente parecian cañonazos , el de Hiroto parece disparado por una pistola de bajo calibre .

Junto a su dedo indice , se produce un estallido que parece sorprender al mismo Hiroto .

Aunque la explosión no parecía demasiado grande , Rose es lanzado a muchos metros y parece fuera de combate .

Hiroto mira a su derecha , la zona esta cubierta por el polvo y el humo de la explosión .

Pero Hiroto no parece tener problemas a la hora de visualizar lo que esté observando .

La escena se aclara y en el lugar a el que miraba Hiroto se encuentra Urahara .


End file.
